Infinite Stratos: Demons of the Sky
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Mcgillis Fareed had never expected to get a second chance in life. But in whatever world it is, it seems that the rule is always the same. Only the strong survives. In a world where women has the power, what can one man with an ambitious mind do? The answer is obvious. Crush them with even greater power, the power of a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Man Named Mcgillis Fareed**

Death, to Mcgillis Fareed, is surprisingly… peaceful. He wondered why it is so. He had failed, he had not accomplished any of his goals, he was killed before his time, so why does it feel so peaceful? Even the thought of going to hell or facing the wrath of Carta and those he had wrongly killed is not too farfetched.

"Perhaps… it's because it is Gaelio."

Mcgillis mused. To think that out of anyone that could kill him it would be the only man he would call his one and only friend. The one he attempted to kill and one who he had hurt the most. If there is any concept of divine retribution in the world, he certainly believed it now. He oddly felt most at peace at knowing that he died by Gaelio Bauduin's hands, at the hand of his best friend that he wronged.

There's nothing that he could do now. Everything he had done is useless. He had failed and he doesn't feel as disappointed as he thought he would, mostly because how he died and by whom. He fought to the best of his ability. He knew he could've done better but there's no use thinking about it now.

It took Mcgillis a while though to realize that he's not alone. He felt someone staring at his back. He turn around to see a certain black haired child soldier, the very same boy who had inspired him to go so far in the first place, the one who had helped him harden his resolve, the boy known as the Devil of Tekkadan, Mikazuki Augus.

"Chocolate man?"

"So you died as well."

Mcgillis assumed since it's the only logical explanation why Mikazuki is there with him. In the end even the greatest demon could fall. In the end might makes right, he is not wrong. But as with everything else, none of that matters in death. He might as well spend this time talking with the boy he had come to admire. If he were to be honest with himself, he is rather fond of Mikazuki. Even excluding all his plans and machinations, Mikazuki is someone he could come to like personally. Perhaps that's why he is most fascinated by him even among the exceptional children of Tekkadan.

"For what it's worth, I was honest when I say I expected a lot out of you."

"Hnn."

Mcgillis smiled at the boy's curt reply. The boy is unmovable. He possess strength but most of the time he doesn't care about using his strength and even when he did, he never used it for himself. The boy moved only to protect his family in Tekkadan or when pointed by Orga Itsuka. Both of them had harsh childhood but they can't be more different than each other. Mcgillis had wished to be like Mikazuki but he can never fight for anyone other than himself. Mikazuki does not really desire power like he does but he has it yet he never use it for himself.

If Mcgillis had to put it in words, they are two sides of a mirror. Mcgilllis wondered if he would've turned out differently if he had instead be child soldier like those in Tekkadan. That is certainly an interesting thought. Perhaps things would've turned out differently. But it's nothing more than idle thought.

"Mikazuki, are you satisfied with your life?"

Mikazuki tilted his head at the question. He thought for a while. It's amusing to see his simple and childish gestures but it suits the child soldier well. It took Mikazuki a while until he finally answered.

"No."

He simply answered. Mcgillis expect as much.

"Because I never got to be a farmer and see my child."

"Wait, child?"

Mcgillis is a little taken aback by what the boy had said. He, a young boy, has a child? Was it with Kudelia Aina Bernstein? Either way, it is a rather shocking revelation even to someone like him. Mcgillis prided himself in maintaining his cool in any situation but even this is beyond his imagination. Then again, he's the one engaged to an eleven years old.

Ahh yes, Almiria, sweet little Almiria. He genuinely likes her despite everything said and done. Another one he wronged in the course of his life. He idly wondered what life would've been if he had survived. Almiria's father certainly won't be handing her to him happily.

"You have… a child?"

Mikazuki nodded. Mcgillis wanted to ask more about it but decided not to. It's probably something he doesn't need to know. But still, a child, Mcgillis had never thought about it in his life what with his mind mostly occupied with his plans and his fiancée being an eleven years old child herself. It certainly brought things into perspective when he thought about a child of his own after he died.

What kind of father would he be? What kind of husband would he be?

"Ohh?"

Suddenly Mcgillis felt a strange sensation. He look down and found that he is disappearing. Is this the end for him? He doesn't know. The same is also happening to Mikazuki but the boy is not bothered by it. Mcgillis Fareed smiled. Whatever happens next, he will accept it. To force his way forward, that is how he does things.

If… If he were to be reborn against all odds, he might even try to consider Gaelio's words. The last conversation he had with his one and only friend.

'Is there such a thing as true and fake happiness?'

Mcgillis then turn back to the Demon of Tekkadan. There must be a reason why they met here together. A reason he had yet to find out. He also has this feeling that this won't be the last time they meet.

"Well then, it looks like our time here has come to an end. Let us meet again somewhere else, Mikazuki Augus."

"I hope not."

Mcgillis chuckled on last time before both he and Mikazuki disappear.

* * *

Humanity has once again proved its capacity to wreak havoc and dominate.

Infinite Stratos, it is a machine once intended to be a powered suit for space exploration. But now it has become nothing more than mere weapons used to destroy and oppress.

The world had changed due to the emergence of these weapons of war, especially when the first ever IS showcased its power in the event that is now known as the White Knight incident.

The IS wasn't supposed to be a weapon. It was supposed to be something that leads humanity to a new frontier. But the world had twisted it into an image it wants the technology to be; that of a weapon of mass destruction.

And worst of all it has become an excuse to oppress. Just because the IS can only be used by women, the female population had gotten it into their head that they have become better than men. It is subtle and not easily spotted in general but if one were to look closely there is oppression.

It is not only that but ever since Shinonono Tabane stopped producing IS cores and went into hiding, the core is distributed throughout the world for study and development. But not everyone could fund the development of an IS. The world fell into what is essentially a state similar to a cold war where IS tournament became a sport where each countries would show off their military, a proxy war of some sort.

In the midst of all this, a certain man is plotting behind the scene to change everything. If power had once again be used to dominate society, then he will use an even greater power to change it. Such is the way of the world, one he had become acquainted with quite well.

"If I didn't know it any better, I would've thought that Infinite Stratos can only be piloted by women due to some machinations to oppress the male populace."

The man mused as he stood behind his desk looking out the window. Mcgillis Fareed, head of the Montag Company in United Kingdom. Fate seems to have a way to play with people's life. Being Mcgillis Fareed this time around is no different than the last. The son of a mistress thrown away years ago only to be taken back when needed, it's too much of a bad joke that Mcgillis doesn't know whether to laugh or to laugh (because he doesn't cry). The only difference this time is that there is no Carta and Gaelio to be his friends.

At the age of nineteen he had already usurped his father's position as head of the company no different than what he did last time. Now at the age of twenty two, Mcgillis is head of one of the largest company in the UK. Now he's setting his sight higher.

"Sir, he is here."

His secretary informed. The secretary open the door wider and allowed the person Mcgillis had been waiting for to come in. It is a young Japanese boy with black hair. Looking at him, Mcgillis smiled and offer the boy a seat. The boy took the seat. Anyone who saw the news recently would knew about the boy. He is Orimura Ichika, the only male who could pilot the Infinite Stratos.

Mcgillis gestured at his secretary to leave. The woman bowed and closed the door, leaving Orimura alone with Mcgillis. The head of the Montag Company stare at the boy. A normal boy would've shrunk from the gaze of a man such as him but Orimura Ichika gave him only an indifferent look, one he had become acquainted with a lifetime ago.

Mcgillis reach in to his suit pocket. The boy is observing him carefully as he does so, looking for any suspicious movement. As expected, he is wary. But he is also relaxed. He is watching him but his body is not as tense as it should be if he is suspicious of him. That could mean a few things, one of those he hoped to be true.

He took out a bar of chocolate from his inner pocket and gave it to the boy. Orimura look at the chocolate for a few seconds and then at Mcgillis and then back at the chocolate. Then suddenly the boy clicked his tongue, looking annoyed.

"Is this your idea of a joke, chocolate man?"

That answer is enough to satisfy him. Mcgillis hand the chocolate to the Orimura boy and sat down. The way the boy took the chocolate and examined it before eating it is just as he remembered.

"You have been making quite a name for yourself in more ways than one. So how does it feel to enter a school filled with young girls?"

"It's annoying."

"I am sure it is."

Mcgillis smirked.

"Now that we have met again, why don't we talk about more interesting things?"

"I thought I said I don't want to meet you again."

Orimura Ichika grumbled.

* * *

 **Greetings. This is Shidou Haruka with another one of my experimental plot, one that I'm actually very excited to write about. I have always wanted to write about Mcgillis since the end of Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans. So I decided to experiment with a device I rarely use before which is reincarnation. Mcgillis is my favorite character in Gundam IBO and currently my favorite out of all Gundam characters. I can't really explain it but I feel something inside me resonate with Mcgillis. That is why he is a protagonist here. Imagine it, Mcgillis Fareed in the world of Infinite Stratos. And of course there is Mikazuki to worry about. That is a very deadly duo in my opinion. Both are Devils in their own way and they really suit their respective demons (Gundams) in my opinion. All I can say is, Infinite Stratos world must prepare themselves. It's easy to guess who Mikazuki is in this story and I imagine some of us will have interesting response.**

 **I hope I'm doing both Mcgillis and Mikazuki right. Or at least Mcgillis. So far what I wrote of them is from the impression I got about their dynamic in the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Contract of Devils**

It took Mcgillis some time but he managed to track Mikazuki. It's not hard if he knew what to look. If his life had roughly stayed the same, then Mikazuki's might also be roughly similar. He's not really wrong although Mikazuki has clearer background this time around.

Being reborn as Orimura Ichika changed Mikazuki very little. Or perhaps he refused to change, whichever it is. At the age of five his parents sold him to become a child soldier. Though things didn't really went as expected for them or those they sold the boy to. In a very Mikazuki fashion, he killed his superiors two years later and then went on to become a mercenary and make a name for himself.

Nothing entirely new. He just went from battlefield to battlefield doing what he usually done. He's not even operating alone. He operated with a mercenary group and is one of their best operative. Clearly his skill had only increased if the kills attributed to him were of any indication.

Sadly, the group disbanded when IS cemented its reputation as the greatest military weapon in the world, though maybe it's not really sad when seen from a different perspective. Still, it all seems like a bad joke for Mcgillis. It's like relieving their childhood once again. A reminder of who they once were. The difference this time is that neither he nor Mikazuki have their trusted friend by their side. No Orga Itsuka or Gaelio Bauduin.

Orimura Ichika, who went by the codename Mikazuki in the underworld, went under the radar for a while. It became hard to track him but Mcgillis did know that Mikazuki survive by doing minor freelance job. His accumulated money in his time as mercenary is enough to support his frugal lifestyle for several years.

His life took a turn into something more interesting when he decided to try going to school (Mikazuki's own admittance) and got lost along the way during the examination. Mcgillis actually wonder how he would pass the test to get into high-school when he cannot even read. It turns out that he can this time around. He's been learning.

That matter became a moot point because he found an IS and somehow it reacted to him. Though to his admittance the IS is nowhere near as comfortable as being in the cockpit of Gundam Barbatos. Mikazuki had connected to Barbatos to a level beyond what was normal. Barbatos is his one and only partner in battle and it will never change. The Devil wants his partner back… and Mcgillis would oblige. To be honest, despite only piloting Bael for just a little time, Mcgillis had become quite fond of the Gundam. He could understand Mikazuki's feeling. They had connected with their respective devil in body and mind. That feeling cannot be easily forgotten.

And his pet project might just allow him to do so.

"So, what do you want? I believe it is not just to trade life stories."

Mikazuki asked. If there is one difference he had to note in Mikazuki is that the boy had learned to look after himself. There is no Orga to think for him and lead him. This forced Mikazuki to think for himself although he is mostly docile and go along with the flow for the most part, he can now think for himself and take things into consideration.

Mcgillis was never his friend and he owes him nothing. Mikazuki is not mad at him for dragging Tekkadan into his mess, not anymore at least, but he also won't go out of his way to call them friends. That is fine. Besides he called him here mostly due to sentimental reason.

"I want to recruit you."

Mcgillis simply said. Mikazuki look at him with suspicion but said nothing.

"Recruit me, for what?"

"Mikazuki, don't you think that this world is distorted? The IS was not used as it intended to be and the world squabbles in a childish pissing contest using a technology that can be used for more important things. Furthermore, the technology itself promotes inequality. The notion that because of the IS the women became the dominant gender is wrong. Superiority is not determined by such shallow thing but the blood and sweat put in to effort to reach where they are now. Their strength is just an illusion cast by a mad woman in her distorted vision of grandeur. In this kind of society, there is no future. In this world that is merely a playground for a rabid dog which happen to possess a mind."

"Shinonono Tabane?"

Mcgillis nodded.

"Shinonono Tabane. IS was initially not meant to be exclusively for women. But that is not what matters now. While the world fell into the state that we currently know, Shinonono Tabane disappeared from the face of the world, refusing to take responsibility for what she had unleashed. She watches as the world squabbles in amusement and continue to sow the seed of chaos while remaining hidden."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to join me in changing this world. To find Shinonono Tabane and crush her and bring about a new age."

Mikazuki silently regarded him for a minute. No doubt he is thinking about what he will decide. Mcgillis hoped that he will accept. But the odd is not really with him. Mikazuki held no fondness towards him or any obligation. There is exactly no reason for him to join with Mcgillis, especially after his last experience.

"There is no reason for me to join you."

"I know. But I believe that this will be difficult without your cooperation."

"What if I refuse?"

"I will still go through with this. I said it will be difficult not impossible."

No manipulation, no play on words, no mind games. Mcgillis is being honest with Mikazuki. To be honest, something he had not done for a very long time. So long that he had actually forgotten when did he last face someone honestly. No, he did remember. The last time he had ever shown his true face was before his death with Gaelio. In this life, he had been plotting ever since the day he could think for himself. Not even with his mother in this lifetime had he been honest. He knew her fate but he put on a mask of assurance. Until her death he had never shown her his true face.

"No. I will not work under you. You are not Orga. I will not follow you."

He had expected that answer to be honest. It's the natural answer for Mikazuki. Nothing binds the Devil of Tekkadan to him. They were at most acquaintances and fellow Gundam pilots on the same side in their previous lifetime. They are not even that much in this.

"I see. But… what if I hire you for some jobs?"

Mikazuki considered it for a moment and nodded. For Mcgillis, that is enough for now. It seems that business is business as usual. Mikazuki was about to leave when the door suddenly opened and young teen came in.

"Mister Fareed, here's the documents you asked for."

Mikazuki's eyes suddenly widen in surprise. The person who entered the office is someone he knew. For that moment, Mikazuki shows genuine surprise in his life. That energetic voice, that unmistakable green hair, Mikazuki cannot believe who he saw. It is like a ghost from the past had returned and unlike with Mcgillis, one that he welcome.

"Ahh Atra. Thank you for your hard work. Just leave it here and go back to your study."

The girl nodded and left the stack of documents consisting of things Mcgillis must sign. The girl left after her job was done all the while humming happily as she exits the office. Mcgillis noticed that Mikazuki is staring.

"Is the Devil of Tekkadan falling in love at first sight? That's Atra Mixta. I picked her up from the streets after she tried to steal from me. Like I said, the notion of women being superior is just an illusion. There are still people like her around the world and it is sad really."

"I will join you."

"Huh?"

Mcgillis would've broken his pen due to surprise if he had started working on the documents. Mikazuki's sudden change of heart is unexpected. He only meant it as a joke but did he really fell in love at first sight with his adopted sister? Mcgillis always thought that Mikazuki was involved with Kudelia.

"…I was joking when I said that but did you really…"

"I will join you."

If Gaelio were to see him right now, he would laugh so hard at his expression. Mcgillis Fareed was so surprised by the Devil of Tekkadan that he's actually gaping like a fish. Mcgillis took a deep breath and regain his composure. No matter the reason, he now has the devil working with him. If Mikazuki want Atra then so be it. It might even be a good idea for both of them.

"Very well. Now, shall we sign a contract between devils?"

* * *

After Mikazuki left, Mcgillis return to his work. His hands move with trained speed and precision as he went over the documents that needed to be signed. Nothing really important, just corporate matters that needs either his approval or denial. He worked through them quickly so he can get back to the more important matter.

With the Devil of Tekkadan now on his side, Mcgillis feels surprisingly more confident than ever. Although whether Mikazuki really fell for Atra at first sight or not is something he is curious about. Perhaps she looks like someone from Tekkadan? Mcgillis cannot say that he knew every single member of Tekkadan. He only knew the notable members that will be useful for him and if Atra is anything to go by, her counterpart in their previous life is definitely not a fighter.

Either way, everything turns out for the best.

For now Mikazuki will be staying in the IS Academy… though it's probably only a matter of time before he kill someone. There's bound to be someone there that would piss him off. Mikazuki might be docile most of the time but if you mess with him his general response is to maim or kill like what he almost did to Gaelio when they first met.

Still, to think that the Devil of Tekkadan can actually fell in love. He's still a young boy despite everything… a young boy who mentioned he had a child in his previous lifetime. Well that's actually awkward to think about. And then there is him, Mcgillis Fareed, a handsome man who is a successful businessman and a member of Gjalarhorn's Seven Stars in his previous life and never once had he gotten himself laid. Something is truly wrong with his life.

Mcgillis sigh. Even if he were to look for a suitor in his current life, no women he is acquainted with can become a decent wife. At best they're just a trophy wife. At worst they are those who think themselves superior and try to mess with his life. If his choice consists only of those women, he would take back Almiria regardless of the consequences to his reputation.

Ahh, truly he is hopeless in the romantic department if he finds an eleven years old girl from his previous life more appealing than mature women. Then again, anything is preferable than those vulture-like women. Plus Almiria has a good head on her shoulder and rather mature for someone her age.

Well he can worry about that later when he manage to change the world. Mcgillis took out a tablet to check on his pet project, the most important one. He was not a technician but Mcgillis made sure that he knows things and one thing he happened to sufficiently know is a key to break the illusion of women superiority. In theory it should work with some modification. In practice though, that will be more complicated. But the end result would be worth it.

Mcgillis entered the elevator and swiped his ID card. A scanner appeared and after his biometrics was scanned, the elevator moved. As the elevator descends deep into the underground laboratory he built, Mcgillis took the time to make adjustments to his project.

"Alaya Vijnana System, to think that it will once again be the key to change the world."

On the screen of his tablet is the progress on the creation of Alaya Vijnana system for IS. This system will allow males to pilot an IS. But he has no intention to spread this technology even if he succeeds, at least not yet. The panel switched after Mcgillis had finished with checking the Alaya Vijnana system's progress. This time the screen showed his more sentimental project.

"Soon enough, the devils will rise again.

On the screen are two IS that will be incorporated with the Alaya Vijnana system. One is for his personal use and the other was meant for Mikazuki. Now that Mikazuki had agreed to join him, the construction of the second unit can begin. Mcgillis is feeling very pleased at the moment. He had always imagined it ever since his reincarnation, that magnificent sight.

Soon the time will come when Bael and Barbatos will fly together and strike fear to the heart of their enemies.

* * *

-?-

The girl sat on the windowsill of her dark room, memories of a lifetime ago playing through her mind like a movie. On her hand is a book, a history book that talks about the various revolutions that happen through the course of human history. She is not really interested in history in general but she can't help but want to learn about these people who lead a revolution.

How can she not when she bore the sin of someone who dreamt of a revolution? She might not have fought back then but she had resolved to bear his sins together with him, her husband who never came back.

Now she seeks to understand him, to learn why he did what he did, to learn why he would betray his best friend. What is it that he saw? What is it that went through his mind?

But there is one thing she came to understand. Her husband from a lifetime ago was right about one thing. Strength is what decides one's life in the world. The evil is right if they have strength. The good is right if they have strength. In the end, it all comes down to who has the power to enforce their view.

That is why she had sought power, not so much as to drown in lust for power but enough to make sure nobody can force their view onto her. And she will still grow stronger and maybe eventually atone for her past sins, the one she share with him, and create a world where people like him won't appear.

"I am Mcgillis Fareed's wife. His sins are my sins to bear. And now I shall atone for it all, to realize a world where people like my husband will not appear, a world where he can just be my Macky."

The girl closed her book and went to sleep, dreaming of innocent times that has long passed.

* * *

 **And here is the second episode, uhh, chapter. Now, I get this feeling from the review that everyone thinks that this story focuses on Mikazuki as the protagonist. Well if you have that impression then sorry, the main protagonist is Mcgillis Fareed. Though Mikazuki is still a very important character. A deuteragonist if you may. Here Mikazuki joins Mcgillis, mostly due to coincidence. Mikazuki mostly doesn't care much about things around him unless it involves him directly but Atra is a good enough reason and Mikazuki sticks close to those he care, not that Mcgillis knew about Atra, I think. That is why he didn't expect Mikazuki's reaction at all. All he knew is that Mikazuki is close to Kudelia, not in a polygamy relation with both Atra and Kudelia. As far as he's concerned, Atra is just a kid he happen to come across and help out of what little goodwill he has. Plus he's weak with kids.**

 **And the Alaya Vijnana system has appeared once again and the awaited resurrection of Bael and Barbatos, although IS-sized but still. Next chapter will finally see Mikazuki/Ichika in IS academy. For now Mikazuki has to be content with Byakushiki but when Barbatos is complete, the Devil of  
Tekkadan will finally be truly resurrected.**

 **And also a brief appearance of this story's main heroine though she will not appear again until a while.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **edboy4926: Not all 72 Gundams but he will have IS made based on Gundams and mostly piloted by IBO characters who found their way to IS world. For now I have confirmed Bael and Barbatos. I don't know who else will appear since I haven't planned that far ahead but IBO characters will pilot units based on Gundam frames... or close enough in design.**

 **AGundamFan: That's exactly why Ichika is Mikazuki and not Mikazuki is Ichika's brother or something. This story has no place for a person like Ichika. And you will see the different dynamics between the characters next chapter.**

 **CasualFictionWriter23: Mcgillis is not as calculating as Char and the main difference is certainly the drive. Mcgillis let his passion controls him and that was his mistake. He's much more emotional than he shows which is most likely why he failed to kill Gaelio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Test**

"So you ended up accepting his offer?"

Mikazuki nodded.

"Mika… Ichika, you understand what you're getting into when you said yes, right?"

The girl stopped when she almost let his identity slipped. Mikazuki nodded again.

"I know. I guess I did not put much thought into it. All I thought is how to get Atra back and accepting his offer is the only thing I could think of."

Mikazuki admitted. The girl sighs. Not that she can blame him for carelessly accepting Mcgillis' offer after hearing the story. She knew him well enough to know how precious Atra is to him.

In Mikazuki's life, he treasured his family more than anything. But among the faces of Tekkadan, three people occupy Mikazuki's heart and he would be incomplete without them. One is his brother in all but blood, Orga Itsuka. He would do anything for him and follow his lead. Orga is the first of the three people most important to Mikazuki.

She can understand Mikazuki's action because Atra is the second person to enter his heart and one he had a child with in his previous life. Not even death can change his feeling for her. And knowing Mikazuki who prefers to follow orders or his instinct even when he can think for himself now, she could see why he accepted Mcgillis' offer. His mind must've been blank and focused only on Atra.

How can she understand Mikazuki so well? It is because she is the third person to occupy Mikazuki's heart, Kudelia Aina Bernstein. She is currently a university student who had only graduated IS Academy last year.

It was pure coincidence that they were reunited. Kudelia was watching the IS Academy entrance exam and was surprised to see a male pilot suddenly flew in with an IS. At first she didn't knew that Ichika was Mikazuki but his fighting style looks familiar and he noticed her.

"I suppose there's no use talking about this. You've accepted mister Fareed's offer."

Mikazuki nodded. There's silence between the two. They are currently having lunch in a family restaurant not far from Mikazuki's apartment. They won't be able to meet frequently since Mikazuki will be attending IS academy while Kudelia is busy with college, though they did promise to meet at least once a week.

"Kudelia, what is the Academy like?"

Mikazuki suddenly ask out of curiosity.

"The IS academy? Hmm, it's not that different from an ordinary school apart from specializing in the subject of IS. It's just like a normal all-girl sc-"

Kudelia did not think too much about it before but now that she thought about it, Mikazuki will be the only boy staying in the IS Academy. That would've been heaven to most boys but Kudelia knew Mikazuki well enough that it won't be much of a pleasant experience for him, especially if he meets the wrong sort of people.

Kudelia had met a number of girls who Mikazuki would most likely murder for annoying him too much. Just like Mcgillis, Kudelia hope that there won't be any trouble and that the more… elitist girls won't bother Mikazuki although it's probably a fool's hope. At the very least, she hope that Mikazuki can keep his calm… scratch that, he's always calm. She hopes that Mikazuki won't retaliate violently.

"Kudelia?"

Kudelia suddenly grab Mikazuki with both hands and inch closer. Then she spoke with utmost seriousness, leaving no room for disobedience and told him clearly.

"Ichika, I will warn you only this once. Please don't resort to violence no matter what happened unless life is threatened."

Mikazuki nodded but soon he tilted his head in confusion at Kudelia's action though he soon figured that it's likely because he doesn't have normal common sense. Nevertheless, he will follow Kudelia's order. Even if he had improved now, Kudelia would know more about being normal.

"Okay, I will promise not to resort to violence unless it is needed."

Mikazuki promised. That's the best Kudelia would get for now.

* * *

-Mcgillis' base, 4 days later-

IS Core is an interesting piece of technology. The one in his possession that he received for R&D has yielded several interesting results. For one thing, it is a potent as a nuclear reactor but less dangerous. To be honest, the readings he got are close to what an Ahab reactor would give. The IS cores even have some similarities with the Ahab reactor. For one, it produced energy continuously and it is indestructible and poses no dangerous to life unlike nuclear.

Of course, IS core is different from an Ahab reactor but by how much and the specifics are lost to him. He might be smart but he is not an engineer. He still have teams researching about the IS core but unlike other research teams all around the world, he is not fixated on IS technology.

"Alright mister Fareed, I hope you're ready. The unit we'll be using to conduct this test is a Rafael Revive, a second generation IS unit equipped with a prototype Alaya Vijnana system. We'll begin in one minute. Please tell us if there is anything wrong… and good luck."

Professor Alan Ray, head of his R&D department said over the intercom. Mcgillis is currently shirtless and facing an IS equipped with a prototype Alaya Vijnana system. Thanks to his large involvement in the research of Alaya Vijnana system, he knew about it enough to replicate it in this new world. He had been working on this system for five years and finally the time has come for him to see the result of his work. Although there are risks involved, Mcgillis doesn't care.

"Let's begin."

The professor told him. He got into the IS unit and connect with it.

"Do you feel anything yet mister Fareed?"

Mcgillis heard the professor's question but did not answer. He close his eyes as he try to feel the very machine that he's connected with, just like with Gundam Bael back then. He remembered that sensation, that power, that thrill, and commands the IS to wake up. Suddenly the IS activate and launch upward at incredible speed, surprising the researchers and even Mcgillis himself. It crashed into the ceiling initially without the AIC active but Mcgillis forcefully command the AIC to activate and try to control the IS.

"What is happening?!"

Alan demanded as Mcgillis try to wrestle control from whatever it is controlling the IS. It is not an easy fight as the machine struggle to resist his control. Mcgillis flew all over the sealed room with little control over anything at all. His head is throbbing and he felt pain throughout his body.

"Sir, there's something in the machine coming from the core that's resisting control!"

"Mister Fareed's vital signs are rising to dangerous level!"

Hearing those explanations, Alan turn back to Mcgillis and speak through the intercom.

"Mister Fareed, abort the test! There is something interfering with the connection and it is resisting your control! It's too dangerous!"

"No! We'll continue the test. I won't be defeated by mere machine!"

Replied Mcgillis as he hold back the pain and continue to fight for control. The IS kept twisting and turning and sometimes even crashing. It stubbornly refuses to be controlled by Mcgillis. The IS unit is at least semi-sentient, this just proves it. This is why Mcgillis stubbornly refuse to stop the test. He won't be defeated by some computer made by Shinonono Tabane!

"Mister Fareed's vital signs are in the critical!"

"Sir!"

Mcgillis could hear yelling from the intercom but he still won't stop. But it is a losing battle as his consciousness is slowly fading. Mcgillis grit his teeth. He won't let the machine win. He was warned that the IS units might be semi-sentient by his best programmer months ago and that it is dangerous to connect to a unit with an AI but he went on with it.

"I will not be defeated here. I will make you obey me!"

The machine's movement suddenly became less erratic as Mcgillis exert his will. He will not let his mind be overwhelmed by a machine, especially one made by that mad woman.

Suddenly Mcgillis felt the resistance weakening at a rapid rate. He did not pause but continue to enforce his will on the machine through the Alaya Vijnana system.

"Resistance collapsing. Vital levels are returning to normal parameter!"

"He subjugate it?"

Alan asked no one in particular. But in truth, he's not interested in that. All he's interested in right now is the success of the test. His heart almost stopped whenever Mcgillis crashed and that's a lot of time. The sealed room has lots of dents and craters made by the berserk IS. It was a close call and who knows if it will happen again with another test but for now, they have succeeded, as proven by Mcgillis floating steadily in the air and began utilizing the IS' various functions.

* * *

Mcgillis sat on a bench just outside the testing room sweating heavily with a towel hung around his neck. That was honestly too close for comfort. But they have succeeded. That is at least something to rejoice.

"You almost died."

The voice of a girl said to him. Mcgillis look up to see one of his aces looking down at him almost like she's glaring. She had warned him about the AI and had proposed to deal with it first but Mcgillis had refused, preferring for her to focus on the completion of the Alaya Vijnana system and its software. There is no doubt that the girl is angry at him. He had done something rather reckless.

His ace programmer and hacker, Renbokouji Akira, is a seventeen years old genius with red hair and a mean look. She wears a gray hoodie and is for all intents and purposes, should be in school. But there is a reason why she's not and is here with his faction.

During the famous White Knight incident where the nuclear silos of various countries were hacked, there is someone who counter-hacked some of the missiles and managed to stop them from reaching japan. Around thirty nuclear missiles fell to the sea along with some other remote weapons.

She is the person who counter-hacked the missiles.

The attention she received scared her and she became a reclusive. It is only luck that Mcgillis found her. She had hidden herself from public eye with her hacking skill and nobody can find her. There is a much longer story about how her name became known and how Mcgillis managed to recruit her but that's a story for another time.

"I imagine it was you who suppressed the AI."

Akira nodded. Mcgillis expected as much. There's no way the fight suddenly got easy. Akira hacked the IS from the outside and helped him suppress the AI's presence. If she hadn't done it, he would've really died.

"You didn't listen."

"Will you forget it if I say I'm sorry?"

Akira glare at him. Mcgillis had to admit he has nothing to say and is completely in the wrong. He was confident that he could've suppressed the AI if it actually fights back but it was much more persistent than he expected. He has to thank Akira for her help.

"Just don't do something like that again."

Akira said to him. She then walks away, wanting to get back to her room quickly. Mcgillis watch as she left almost in a hurry. Once she's out of sight, Mcgillis chuckled. Akira is a strange girl. She said her piece and then left just like that. He could swear that she and Mikazuki are related with how much they speak. She will definitely get along with the Devil of Tekkadan.

Mcgillis was about to head back in when he received a message in his phone. He took out his phone and checked who it is from. To his surprise, it is from Mikazuki. The same message is also sent to Kudelia at the same time.

'I got into a fight with the British representative candidate.'

* * *

 **Not my best chapter but I want to believe that it's not my worst either. Two characters introduced. Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Renbokouji Akira. Kudelia is obvious but I include Akira from Valvrave for one thing. To give Mcgillis an edge against Tabane. We all know who is actually behind the White Knight Incident and if Tabane could hack something as secure as a nuclear silo, Mcgillis might as well broadcast his research to the outside world since Tabane can hack his database. But with Akira, he will be able to match Tabane in at least that field. For now, that's what Akira's role will be until it can be expanded.**

 **I won't say too much since this chapter has nothing important going on. If anyone has anything to ask, just PM me.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **edboy4926: Imagine what will happen from what I showed in this chapter.**

 **AGundamFan: I didn't change Atra's hair color. I just can't see it very well. I can sometime mistake colors due to problem with my eyesight. And here is Kudelia but Almiria has not appeared yet. Just wait for it.**

 **GBF93: Yes, the harem and how it is handled like a high-school romantic comedy most of the time makes it annoying and destroy the setting's potential. And thank you. Your praise is the greatest thing I have ever received as a Gundam fan.**

 **shikyoseinen: Mika was about to reject his offer although he's willing to work as an ordinary mercenary for less troublesome work. But Atra's presence affected his decision like explained in this chapter. And Mcgillis had learned from his failure. The first chapter shows that he began to think and now he will take his previous failures into consideration.**

 **Lord hellfire913: Which one is space gus?**

 **GuestGundam: The Alaska Treaty will come up in time. Just wait. And yeah, Akira's work is mostly hiding things like that from being found out.**

 **KisaragiKei: I always thought that Mika is a passive character and only shines because of other characters. Which is why I pick Mcgillis as the main character with Mika as secondary protagonist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Prelude To Beginning**

"The first natural male IS pilot will fight for the first time?"

"If you don't count the entrance exam then yes, it will be his first fight."

It is the day after Mcgillis received the message from Mikazuki. He called Akira to his office and showed her the message. The gears in her mind started moving the moment she saw the message. It is a good opportunity to obtain data. There is the question of how can Mikazuki naturally pilot an IS? That is of course the most important data they need to further perfect the Alaya-Vijnana system.

So far, Mcgillis is the only one to succeed and can use the system safely. It puts a great deal of mental and bodily strain on the pilot. Mcgillis has plenty of strength in both but not everyone does. Plus there is the AI that sleeps in the IS core that rejects male pilots that connects using the Alaya-Vijnana system. Akira had silenced the AI in their Core permanently but from there came another problem.

Such deviousness. The AI is what prevents males from piloting the unit. But it is not just that. The AI is the overall IS operating system. Without it, the unit will perform below standard because no computer could process the amount of data an IS need to process in a second to function perfectly. The AI was the one that process so much data and allow the IS to regulate all its system just with some input from the pilots and engineers.

It is also what allows the IS to gather data and evolve. Without it, the IS cannot evolve. Currently, even if they have subdued the Core in their possession, it is just a glorified battery. Alaya-Vijnana system can be used to pilot an IS but without the AI, the burden on the pilot to control the unit became heavy. Using the system in a safe parameter will only bring out half the performance of a normal IS. Mcgillis can bring out up to 80% and that is already more than exceptional and a testament of his capability but it is still not enough.

They can replace the AI with a simple OS that pilots can utilize and with Alaya-Vijnana system it will be enough to bring out the full performance of the unit. But it will be just that, bringing out the performance. The IS won't evolve and it can't enter First Shift, let alone Second Shift. That is why a simple OS will not be their option. This is the dead end they're hitting now.

Which is why Akira will need to create a new AI. For that to happen, they will need data. They have to rebuild the AI from the ground up. This data can be acquired from two sources. One, capturing an IS and analyzing the core. This is a dangerous undertaking but will allow them to obtain another IS core for research and comparison as well as future use.

The other option is to have Mikazuki come to them. This one is the safer method and frankly, one they should choose. Attacking another company or military facility to get an IS core is too risky. Still, they will need to expand their operation one day when they really start so that plan should be put into consideration.

"So, are you interested, Akira?"

"No. Besides, just watching it won't give me any good data. I need to get a direct read."

"I see. We can always call him in later."

"Yes. That aside, I have finished what you wanted."

"Hoo? So you've made the list?"

Pressing a single button on her phone, Akira sent a file directly to Mcgillis' PC. He opens the folder and clicked on the first file shown. When he saw it, Mcgillis can't help but smile. Meeting Akira is truly the greatest blessing he could get and Mcgillis can't thank enough to whatever higher power that allows their meeting.

It is a list of every black-ops team and secret organizations all around the world. In preparation for the conflict that is sure to come, Mcgillis need to know his enemies. Akira even highlighted those that will be the biggest threat to them. Out of at least four dozens organizations that could harm them, two are highlighted in red while six are highlighted in green showing their threat level. Mcgillis focus on the two organizations highlighted in red.

"Shinonono Tabane is an obvious threat. We know what she can possibly do and how dangerous she is but what about this Phantom Task?"

Phantom Task, the name alone sounds rather ominous.

"Open the file on Phantom Task."

Mcgillis did so. He return back to the folder and search for the specific file that carries detail of Phantom Task. It is the thirtieth file from the first. He clicked on the file and it shows what Akira got.

"A terrorist organization that aims to sow the seeds of chaos?"

"It's a general description of that group. I would've ignored them if they are just a bunch of incompetent fools. But unfortunately they are not. They have some skilled people working with them and I risked detection if I go in too deep."

"So they are able to trace you back?"

"If I go too deep then yes. It is precisely why I highlighted them in red."

"I see. Hmm, you cannot identify their leaders and important members?"

"The identity of prominent members is a closely guarded secret. But I do know that they have bases all around the world and a number of IS."

Now Mcgillis is intrigued. It appears that this organization will be their greatest opponent apart from Tabane. Unfortunately he cannot risk confrontation with either of them yet. It's why Akira pulled back without gathering more data than what she has now. Their secrecy is their greatest weapon.

This is enough for now. They're nowhere ready for any kind of confrontation anyway with just one single unit that's not even ready for deployment. For now they need to focus on the projects at hand. Mcgillis closed the folder and turn back to Akira.

"And what about that other project?"

He asked, referring to their third most important project after the Alaya-Vijnana and the Gundam resurrection project.

"It's seventy percent complete."

"Excellent."

* * *

School for Mikazuki is relatively normal. Then again, his standard of 'normal' is different from most people.

For Mikazuki, the normal life he expects is a life when people are not trying to kill him or those he care about. At least that's the standard he had set. So based on his standard, his school-life in a place where everyone else are girls and is basically a glorified, or 'girlified', military academy is still within the boundary of 'normal' life he is expecting although it is not quite what he had planned.

His idea was to graduate highschool and study agriculture in college and then becoming a farmer just like what he dreamed. It's still his dream in this lifetime too but his other option would be to help Kudelia with whatever it is she will do in this lifetime. Anything is 'normal' as long as he doesn't have to kill anymore although if he had to or he has no other option then he'll continue his old line of work as a mercenary. Having options is a good thing, especially since he is doing rather badly in class.

At least thanks to Kudelia's advice he is being helped by the teachers in his education. Mikazuki's basic education is incomplete so entering a school like IS academy is a problem for him. Kudelia did give him a crash course but there's only so far Kudelia can teach him with the limited time they have.

That actually became a problem on his first day. So he bluntly admitted that he hadn't planned to enter IS academy and he also admitted that he missed basic education to the teacher and is only recently catching up. Thanks to that the teachers are being more understanding of his slower progress. Thankfully the teacher in charge of his class is a nice and understanding one named Yamada Maya.

Also, why is the black haired teacher is the homeroom teacher and not Maya? Mikazuki wondered since Maya was the one who basically do everything while the other teacher just sat there and watch them. To his understanding a homeroom teacher is in charge of a class and Maya who is more active is the one in charge. So why is Maya not the homeroom teacher?

Maya is nice enough to review the basic IS knowledge in a way that is easy to understand for him. Mikazuki like that teacher. While the other teacher, the one whose name is Chifuyu, seems useless to him because she just sat, shout, and doesn't speak much. At least that's his first impression of her. Plus Chifuyu kept looking at him oddly which just adds to the list why he doesn't like her. But as long as she's not trying to kill him then he won't do anything.

So far only Maya had made a good impression on him. Chifuyu is… so far useless in his opinion but that is perhaps because she teaches practical. Chifuyu does look like someone who takes a more hands-on approach so Mikazuki suspect that she teaches practical and will get more involved then. His classmates though made no other impression to him than some annoying and loud rabbles. Except for possibly one person.

Mikazuki himself doesn't know how it happens but there is this one girl who came to his desk during lunch break. She started saying something loudly and quickly, something about representative candidate. Not interested with what she had to say, Mikazuki ignore her in preference to catching up with his study. So he basically did not listen to a single word she said after mentioning the representative candidate part.

And then there's that matter about picking the class representative. Again he tuned out everything in favor of catching up with his study. Somehow he ended up being recommended to become class representative and that same girl objected to that decision. When he realized what had happened, Chifuyu had decided that they will settle this with an IS battle.

"So that's basically what happened."

Mikazuki recounted his experience on his first day to Kudelia. The two of them are communicating through video call and Mikazuki can clearly see the exasperated look Kudelia is having. At least she is thankful that Mikazuki had not strangled anybody yet.

"I see. Well, we can't hope everything will run smoothly. But Mika, next time you should listen when people talk, especially the teachers."

"Unn."

Mikazuki nodded. Kudelia had begun calling him Mika after he asked her to. Mikazuki felt strange when Kudelia refer to her as Ichika even if that's his official name this time.

"So when will the match be?"

"In one week."

"One week. Should I worry?"

Mikazuki shook his head.

"No, there's no need to worry. I can take care of it myself. I'm used to fighting. It's just…"

"What is it?"

"…I'm still having problem with understanding what the teacher is saying. Yamada-sensei can't keep adjusting to my pace everytime so can we have another lesson?"

Kudelia smiled. Mikazuki had always been enthusiastic when it comes to studying even when he's having a hard time. His persistence and desire to learn is one of the qualities that Kudelia like about him.

"That's fine. What about each weekend?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Okay. Don't be afraid to ask if you have any question. I will help you as much as I can. Speaking of which, how are you adjusting to life in the academy?"

Mikazuki is about to answer when he heard a click from the door. His roommate had returned. A girl with black hair tied in ponytail entered the room. She is Mikazuki's classmate who sat beside him during class and one of the more bearable classmates since she doesn't speak much and thus annoy him less.

"Ichika, I'm back."

The girl said. Mikazuki only nodded.

"Mika, who is that?"

Kudelia asked though she already has her suspicion. She had forgotten that students are put together as pairs in dorms when they last talked but she had thought that since Mikazuki is male then he will get his own room. Apparently she's wrong.

"Ichika who are you talking to?"

"Ahh Houki. I'm just talking to Kudelia."

"Kudelia?"

"Kudelia, meet Shinonono Houki, my roommate."

Mikazuki introduced his roommate to Kudelia when she entered the camera's field of vision. Kudelia nervously waved at the girl while she is internally asking what the school is doing putting a boy and a girl together. At least she knew she can trust Mikazuki or else there will be much more problem than there already is.

"And Houki, this is Kudelia, my girlfriend."

""What?!""

The two girls shouted in unison at Mikazuki's introduction of Kudelia.

"Hmm? Are we not?"

Mikazuki tilted his head in confusion, wondering if he did something wrong. He is in a relationship with Kudelia and if he's not mistaken, the term used to call Kudelia with their current relationship is a 'girlfriend'. Kudelia blushed but didn't try to deny him. He's not wrong after all.

It looks like she will need to teach Mikazuki more things than just school subjects.

* * *

 **Took a while but finally got this chapter done. More sneak peak about Mcgillis' plans and Mikazuki's situation. I would love to put the battle between Mikazuki and Cecillia here but I need some explanation before jumping to the fight. Basically Mikazuki did something worse to Cecillia than arguing with her. He totally ignore her rambling because she's too loud. Imagine Cecillia's reaction to that.**

 **These are Mikazuki's impression of IS academy and the people there based on his POV. I hope I did it right because getting the character right in accordance to the series is helluva hard.**

 **Anyway I have a question. Should I make Charlotte into Charles here? I mean really make Charles a male since Mikazuki is totally not interested in the IS girls. He has Kudelia and Atra. Plus he is NOT childhood friends with Houki or Rin in this story.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **raigalcc: Confirmed that Akihiro will be in as well.**

 **fazrulz21: He expected worse, like murder. Remember that Mcgillis was there when Mika choked Gaelio. He expected something like that to happen.**

 **edboy4926: Mikazuki definitely won't get along with Core-01's AI.**

 **GBF93: I was just reminiscing about Valvrave and find Akira interesting enough to be put into the story. Though I do wonder if I should make this an OC Akira or Valvrave Akira. And Kudelia did meet Tatenashi if only briefly.**

 **GuestGundam: I'm still working on her background story. She's a tricky one because I have two versions.**

 **AGundamFan: Never like Tabane anyway. Plus I have the tendency to love ruining evil geniuses' evil reign. I did that to Tabane in my other IS story.**

 **HalyconDays14: Yes, Mcgillis is an interesting hero/villain. And with the tone of IBO compared to other Gundam series it makes Mcgillis even more interesting. IBO is the most realistic Gundam series in my opinion. Mikazuki is also a good departure from previous Gundam pilots. He doesn't care about your crap and justification and whatever you believe. The battlefield is about kill or be killed. And yeah, I specifically include Mikazuki, Atra, and Kudelia because I want a better ending for them.**

 **Icanexplain: I failed grammar class so I'm sorry about those grammar mistakes.**

 **Fortresshunter: Mika's pairing is definitely Atra and Kudelia, period. As for Mcgillis, his default pairing is Almiria who will appear in this story but adding more girls, a maximum of two more, is acceptable. I'm inclined to give Akira to him and the other possibility is Natasha Fairs.**

 **98kazer: Still thinking about their later confrontation. That will be a fun one.**

 **AnimeFan0216: Just wait for it because I'm still thinking about which version will be easiest to convert to an IS.**

 **Alex Le: True enough that Orga is Mika's motivation and Mcgillis cannot replace him. But this time Mika has other motivation and he is more independent than before. Although yeah, Mcgillis alone is enough but I feel that it won't be complete without the Devil of Tekkadan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return of the Devil**

Normally, anyone would worry if one of their friend who is a novice in piloting an IS were to have a match against a representative candidate, even if it is one of the weaker ones. But among Mikazuki's acquaintances that are watching, only Shinonono Houki is worried about the match.

Mcgillis is in no way concerned about Mikazuki's match as he has a firm believe in the Devil of Tekkadan's prowess even if piloting an IS is different from piloting a Gundam. Kudelia is more worried about how far Mikazuki would go in the match. She had personally witnessed Mikazuki's fights before. She's more worried about his opponents.

As an alumnus Kudelia managed to get a seat to watch this particular match. Strangely enough, it's not hard to ask for a permission. But she didn't mind it much because what's in her mind right now is Mikazuki's match. Mikazuki had informed her that he will only receive his IS right on the day of the match. It would've been a big cause to worry if not for her remembering how Mikazuki first pilot Barbatos.

She's now sitting on the audience seat among the second year student, waiting for both pilots to get ready. She kept staring at the hangar where Mikazuki is.

"May I have this seat?"

Kudelia was brought out of her thought by a voice that sounds rather familiar. She look up from her seat and cannot hide her surprise when she saw the blonde man wearing a suit, the same one he wore from the last time they each met each other in person on Mars. Although he's not wearing a wig and a mask this time.

"Mcgillis Fareed!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again, Kudelia Aina Bernstein."

Mcgillis took the seat to her right. She wondered why Mcgillis Fareed is here personally. It's not a public event after all unlike the Mondo Grosso and he's definitely not a former student or a sponsor so how come…

"Ahh, mister Fareed, Bernstein-senpai, you're both here."

A new voice arrived. This time it's a student. Both Kudelia and Mcgillis turn to the student who came to greet them. She wore the standard IS academy uniform with a scandalously short skirt along with the addition of a light yellow overcoat. She has short light blue hair and dark red eyes. She also carry a light blue fan. Kudelia felt like she should know her from her striking appearance since she's a second year according to her uniform which means she's a first year when Kudelia was in her final year.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sarashiki-dono."

"Ufufu, it's a pleasure to meet you too mister Fareed. Please call me Tatenashi. I'm younger than you after all."

"Then I shall do so. Thank you once again for inviting me, Tatenashi-san."

The two of them shook hand. Now Kudelia remembers. She had heard about a prodigious representative candidate last year who now had mate representative status. She only saw the prodigy once but it is hard to forget her appearance with her unusual hair color and distinctive appearance.

Sarashiki Tatenashi sat beside Mcgillis. So she's the one who invited Mcgillis to watch this match. Can she do that? What kind of student possess the authority to invite outsider to a school event that's not open for public? If there is one student that could possibly have that kind of pull then it is…

"Sarashiki-san, right? Are you the student council president?"

Kudelia asked.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to see you again, Bernstein-senpai."

That explains a few things, though not everything. Tatenashi continue to talk with Mcgillis. It's mostly about business. The Sarashiki family is a prestigious and wealthy family so it's not surprising for her to conduct business with Mcgillis though Kudelia barely heard what they're discussing.

"It's starting."

* * *

Mikazuki's first impression of his IS is… it's ugly. Seriously, it's like a lump of gray iron with no particular coloring, although this is just its appearance before its first shift. It is obviously different from Barbatos. It looks more like a dull suit of armor than an advanced weapon of destruction. It doesn't even look a quarter as threatening as a Graze. It's not a fair comparison though since size does matter in intimidation tactic.

This will be his weapon from now on. Kudelia had taught him how to use it even though it is in theory. He had to figure out the practical part by himself. No problem. It's more than what he got when he first used Barbatos. Back then he barely got any explanation and he definitely didn't have a manual, not like he could read it even if he had one anyway. All things considered, the circumstances is much better than when he first piloted his Gundam.

"Do you like it? It's called the Byakushiki and from now on it will be your personal IS."

Yamada-sensei told him. Byakushiki. If he recall, it means

"So… do you already know how to use it?"

Mikazuki nodded and immediately jump onto the IS, not wanting to waste any time. He recall the feeling from that time he first mounted an IS. When he entered the machine the IS clamp onto his body like a form-fitting bodysuit. It's different from piloting a mobile suit. It's more comfortable but at the same time uncomfortable. It's more comfortable since this time he's really moving his limbs and not sitting in a cramped cockpit. It gives him the feeling of freedom.

But at the same time it's uncomfortable. Connecting with an IS, for Mikazuki, is like connecting with a mobile suit through the Alaya Vijnana system although without the physical connection. The feeling is roughly similar but it is also totally different. It is probably just him but the feeling is… lacking. Sure he got real-time data and he could understand all the IS' basic functions in the same way he can read the Barbatos' monitor despite being unable to read. But it's just different.

For other people, the feeling of piloting an IS would be liberating and also powerful. But for Mikazuki, there's just something wrong. Unlike with Barbatos, especially when it has been upgraded to Barbatos Lupus and then Lupus Rex, Mikazuki actually feel constricted. It's like someone is trying to guide his movement. Like he's being led. When he piloted Barbatos, he felt that he is Barbatos and Barbatos is him. That is the kind of strong connection he and Barbatos possess, a partner in heart and body. They are one and the same. But Byakushiki, no matter what, just doesn't feel like it belongs to him, belong 'with' him. Mikazuki frowns.

"Orimura-kun?"

Yamada-sensei noticed Mikazuki's expression. She's concerned that something might be wrong. Orimura Chifuyu also noticed this.

"Orimura, if there is something wrong with the unit then tell us immediately."

"No, nothing is wrong. It just feels different from the first time."

"I see. Very well then, you may launch when you're ready."

Chifuyu told him. Mikazuki nodded. He did another check on all systems. Once he's sure it's all green, he got ready. He forgot all things about the uncomfortable feeling he got from the IS sensors. He'll have to get used to it. An Infinite Stratos is not a Gundam after all.

"Byakushiki, launching."

Mikazuki announced in his usual monotone. Both he and the IS launched from the hangar towards their first battle.

* * *

"Oh my, so you didn't run away."

Cecilia Alcott snorted as she placed her hand on her hip. Mikazuki didn't pay any attention to her as he checked his surroundings along with his equipments. When he did pay attention to Cecillia though, it is to her unit and not to Cecillia herself.

Her IS is a bright blue machine called 'Blue Tears'. It has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back. It is equipped with a large 2m long rifle called 'Starlight MkIII'. It is a laser gun, a beam rifle. Mikazuki had faced a unit using energy weapon only once and it is the Mobile Armor Hashmal. Judging from the size of her gun and the IS' standard energy reserve, it won't be as powerful as the one on the Mobile Armor.

"I'll give you one last chance."

Cecilia moved the hand and pointed her index finger at Mikazuki and the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed downward. It is a big mistake to be made against an opponent like Mikazuki. The moment the barrel of her rifle left firing position, Mikazuki attacked, not interested in hearing what she has to say, especially since the mach had started the moment they launched.

"If you have time to talk then you should use it to fight. There is no place for dialogue on a battlefield."

Mikazuki commented as he draw Byakushiki's one and only weapon. It is a sword shaped like a katana and very unfortunate, it is his only weapon. It's not his preferred weapon but he'll take what he can. At least it is a weapon he's familiar with. Holding the sword with both hands, he quickly slashed at Cecillia, aiming at her rifle first. Cecillia tried to dodge but Mikazuki used his chance well and cut the rifle. It exploded, sending Cecillia backward.

"Khh, listen to people when they're speaking you barbarian!"

Mikazuki did not comment this time but instead emerged from the smoke with sword raised up high. He slashed down at Cecillia who evaded but the tip of his blade connect and it cost her some shield energy. She seethed as she flew backward. Losing her main weapon is a big blow to both her pride and her IS' combat effectiveness.

Mikazuki began chasing her around. Cecillia try to shake him off but he is persistent. Cecillia can't believe that she's already being pushed and she had not attacked yet. He took the initiative and now she's paying the price. Plus he's slowly and surely closing in on her. His IS is is a close combat unit and is built with more speed than Blue Tears. And with Mikazuki's raw capability, it's only a matter of time until he catch up to her.

Seeing no other choice, Cecillia suddenly turn around and fired two missiles from her missile pods. Mikazuki intercepted the attack but the explosion blinded him. Cecillia put some distance between them before unleashing her unit's special ability. The four fin armor detached from her unit.

Four autonomous drones controlled by Cecillia, this is Blue Tears' special ability. Controlling all four autonomous weapons, Cecillia shoot Mikazuki from every side. The beams pierced through the smoke… but Mikazuki and Byakushiki are nowhere in sight.

"Wha… where is he?!"

Blue Tears picked up Byakushiki's signal. It came from above! Cecillia look up to see Byakushiki high up in the sky. Mikazuki descent and cut one of the drone. Now Cecillia only has three left. Gritting her teeth in anger, she order the remaining drones to shoot the Byakushiki.

Mikazuki twisted in the air, allowing the beams to miss him by mere inches. He follow up by throwing his sword at one of the closer drone and the moment he finished his evasion, one of the drone was destroyed by his sword. He switched his attention to another drone and flew closer to it. The drones are much slower than an IS. Evading shots from the two remaining drones is also child's play for Mikazuki.

Once he reached the drone, he grabbed it and break it in half using the raw strength of his IS. He did not bother to retrieve his sword as he moved to the next drone and kicked it. He had systematically destroy all Cecillia's offensive weapons. The girl is now panicking as Mikazuki turn her attention to her.

"S-stay back!"

Mikazuki obviously did not listen as he quickly charged at Cecillia. He doesn't even bother retrieving his sword as he clenched his fist and punch her. The blue IS reeled backward. Cecillia drew an army knife, her unit's support weapon.

"Aaaahhh!"

She screamed as she slashed wildly at Mikazuki. But Mikazuki is an expert at close combat. Compared to many of his enemies, Cecillia would be better off if she doesn't try. Mikazuki easily caught her hand and counter with a fist to her face. He then proceed to brutally beat her with his fist.

"Unhand me!"

Cecillia screamed and using her second volley of missile, she shoot Mikazuki at point-blank range. The blast managed to make Mikazuki let her go but it did not take him down as he again appear in front of her. Cecillia is starting to feel afraid. He did not say anything and his expression did not change in the duration of their match. She is looking straight into his eyes and she found nothing reflected in it. It is like she's fighting an emotionless robot that knew only how to attack and destroy.

And destroy he did.

Mikazuki proceed to tear away Blue Tears' shield energy and armors. He did it by ripping the armors away from the main body. It is a painful experience. Mikazuki had torn down her belief and crush her soul with pure brute strength. Eventualy, the match ended when Blue Tears had sustained enough damage and Cecillia passed out from both physical and mental exhaustion.

* * *

Nobody had expected the match to turn out as it did. Chifuyu and Maya are gawking at the screen starting from the moment Mikazuki tear Blue Tears apart one piece at a time. They had never seen such a match and frankly, it scared them. It is not how the match between two teenagers should look like.

What frightens Chifuyu the most though is the expression on her long lost little brother's face, or rather, the lack of any expression. She could approve of his initial attack, taking advantage of his enemy's arrogance. But as the match continues, she became afraid.

She lost him a long time ago after he was sold by their parents and no matter where she searched, she did not manage to find anything. Her life goes on… until that fateful day when Orimura Ichika appear once again, piloting an IS in an act that shook the world to the very core, becoming the first and only male pilot in existence.

She was confused on how to approach him. He had likely forgot about her and so far, she can do nothing other than act as a normal teacher for his class. She wanted to talk to him again, to hear about what happened to him… but now she's afraid to hear anything from him.

Because from what she saw, it is absolutely not a good story.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. This is Mikazuki's first battle in an IS and he did very well. Now, Cecillia is defeated so easily but I think that's natural. Mikazuki has a lifetime of combat experience to fall back too and his combat instinct is sharp. Basically, you're comparing a seasoned general who had seen more than a few wars and lived to tell the tale and a fresh recruit who thinks she's hot stuff. I believe the result speaks for themselves. Of course, Cecillia will improve. She's also very lucky that she's alive. Mikazuki's opponents usually ended up dead after all.**

 **Anyway, there it is. Sorry but no Houki here since Ichika/Mikazuki is not close to her at all. This pairing (and most of the main pairing) won't work anyway with how the heroines abuse Ichika. All of them will end up dead before they can whack his head. The only way any original IS pairing could work is if I break their character completely.**

 **Now then, next chapter will focus on Mcgillis and Kudelia. Obviously it is Tatenashi who pulled some strings to have Mcgillis and Kudelia come but for what? Well that will be left for next chapter.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **han00reborn: The Gundams are not complete yet.**

 **TrimusicaDrag00n90: Not all Tekkadan members will appear because then there will be too many of them. Akihiro will appear though and so will Lafter. Originally only Mcgillis would appear in this story but then I include Mikazuki so I'm already straying from the original idea.**

 **Fazrulz21: Ichika is a dense idiot, enough said. Precisely why I replaced him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Request**

The moment Mikazuki return to the hangar, he deactivated his IS and it entered stand-by mode. An IS' standby mode usually took on the form of a portable object and in his case it became a bangle adorned with, surprisingly, Tekkadan's emblem in red.

He saw that the three people in the hangar, Chifuyu, Houki, and Maya looking at him apprehensively. He wonder why… that is until he realized that it's the first time they saw him fight. He sometimes forget that his fighting style can be… too much for those who are not used to it, or at least that's what Kudelia told him, though she herself has no problem with it, mostly because after seeing his battle one too many times she just got used to it.

But for those three, it is a brutal fighting style that made him looks like a barbarian. What's even more frightening for people watching is he did it all like there's nothing wrong. He didn't look like he enjoy it but he doesn't look like he hated it either. That is a disturbing sight for any normal people.

It's a miracle that Cecillia is relatively unharmed after Mikazuki's brutal beating.

Seeing that he's done, Mikazuki went to the locker room to change. No one in the hangar tried to stop him because they're still stunned silent by his display. On the way to the locker room, Mikazuki saw Kudelia waving at him.

"Ichika."

Mikazuki let out a small smile when he sees Kudelia, though being called with his current identity by Kudelia still felt strange to him. He knew that he is Orimura Ichika now and he had gotten used to being called with that name but to hear it coming from Kudelia felt like she's referring to a different person.

Then again, those who are close to him like Mcgillis and his fellow mercenaries from back in the days, those who actually matter to him, call him Mikazuki. So being called Ichika by someone very close to him felt disconcerting. It's like there's a lack of familiarity between them even if he logically knew that he is Ichika.

Kudelia went to his side, walking together at the same pace with him as she follows him to the locker room. If there is one thing Kudelia like about Mikazuki's new look is because he is now taller and their pace is more even.

"So how does your first official match feel?"

Kudelia asked. He had done as expected, no, Mikazuki actually held back in that match. She had seen him at his peak and how brutal he could be. The fact that Cecillia did not lose any limbs proved that he held back so he wouldn't kill the girl. If he did fight seriously, Cecillia Alcott would've died a brutal death, just like many of his previous enemies.

"It's… so-so."

"I thought as much. You did well out there."

"I made sure not to hurt her too much. It's actually rather difficult to hold back my instinct."

"But you did it and I'm happy for you. But that's enough about the match. So what do you think about your new IS? Not everyone can get their personal IS so you're lucky to have one. Is it different from the standard units?"

Kudelia and Mikazuki arrived in the locker room. Kudelia sat with her back towards Mikazuki while the boy changed.

"It's better. More responsive and powerful… but it's not mine."

"Not yours?"

Kudelia wondered what he meant by that. She remember that great feeling when she first use an IS, that liberating feeling when she got off from the ground and took to the skies for the first time. How powerful it makes her feel. But from how Mikazuki said it, it's like he doesn't feel the same way and is instead displeased.

"It's just different. It's like it's not listening to me entirely. It's different… from Barbatos."

Barbatos, Gundam Barbatos, one of the 72 Gundam Frames from their old world and Mikazuki's partner. He had been piloting that Gundam from the day they first met and using the Alaya Vijnana system to connect with the Gundam he became a living legend and symbol of Tekkadan.

They called him the Devil of Tekkadan because of the feats he achieved while piloting the Gundam. His connection with the Gundam is so strong that he and the Gundam can be considered as one and the same. It is… frightening. Even Kudelia would shudder when she remembers the Gundam and how devil-like it could be. Mikazuki seems attached to it even now if he still prefers that Gundam over his personal IS.

"You really love that Gundam, don't you?"

Mikazuki did not verbally answer but Kudelia could imagine that he is nodding behind her in agreement.

"Anyway Ichika, Mcgillis Fareed came to see the match. Did you know that he is coming?"

"No. So chocolate man came. I didn't see him with you."

"He went to talk with the current student council president."

"The student council president? That's… interesting."

Once Mikazuki finished changing the two of them exited the locker room. But when the door opened, they met an unexpected person. There stood Shinonono Houki just outside the male locker room.

"Houki? What are you doing here?"

"I-I-Ichika! Why is there a girl with you in… wait, Bernstein-senpai!"

Shinonono Houki recognize the senior who Mikazuki introduced to her as his girlfriend. Houki's face became flustered, thinking of several reasons why Kudelia is with Mikazuki together in the boys' changing room. Her wild imagination began projecting several… questionable images in her mind.

"You are… ahh, Shinonono Houki-san, right?"

"Y-yes!"

Kudelia, not knowing about Houki's wild imagination making a guesswork on what she's doing with Mikazuki, greeted the girl casually.

"Is there something you want?"

Mikazuki asked. Houki shook her head, still caught up in her imagination. Mikazuki look at her oddly before shrugging and walking away with Kudelia, chatting with her as they walk, leaving Houki behind. The girl then turned towards where they went, contemplating whether to go after them or not. Eventually, Houki shook her head and went to the opposite direction.

'He didn't even spare me a second glance.'

* * *

-Mcgillis & Tatenashi-

"That was an impressive show, don't you think so, mister Fareed?"

"Yes, it is impressive. Orimura Ichika is better than what the rumors made him out to be."

The match had ended and Tatenashi is currently talking with Mcgillis in the student council office. She had also told the other student council members to leave them which they did reluctantly. Now it is just the two of them together in the student council room.

Mcgillis is wondering why Tatenashi invited him. Sure she made it sound like a business talk but Mcgillis knew that it's not just that, especially because the Sarashiki foundation is one of the many secret organizations around the world holding a certain amount of military power.

He did not know how much power they possess because he had been focusing his resources on Tabane and Phantom Task but nevertheless, he will be cautious. After all, Akira did list her family as dangerous just a level below Phantom Task. Tatenashi then served him tea and sat directly across Mcgillis.

"I am sure you are wondering why I invited you here and by now you would have figured that it's not for a simple 'business' talk."

"Indeed, I have a feeling that you wish to speak about something with me."

Mcgillis said. It's just something he noticed during the match. Tatenashi had been stealing glances at him and look as if she wanted to say something to him but decided to wait. Now in the privacy of the student council room they can freely talk.

"It is. I have wanted to talk to you for some time now."

"Hoo? And why might that be?"

Suddenly Tatenashi showed a sly smile. What she says next is definitely something Mcgillis did not expect as she said with half her face hidden behind her fan that now reads marriage.

"I was wondering if you're interested in a marriage between us?"

There are few things that could make Mcgillis loose composure and what Tatenashi said made him choke as he took a sip from his tea. He coughed a few times before looking at Tatenashi with eyes that says 'are you kidding me?' The student council president chuckled, satisfied that she managed to catch Mcgillis off guard.

"Ahahaha, that's just a joke!"

Tatenashi try to wave it off with a hearty laugh. Then her expression turns serious. The change is sudden but now she's ready to speak with Mcgillis seriously.

"Mister Fareed, what do you think about the world's situation right now?"

She asked. Mcgillis raised an eyebrow at this. An interesting question, though not one he expect to come from someone like Sarashiki Tatenashi. He wonder what the girl is playing at. She's looking at him intently, like she's expecting something. She's waiting for his answer.

"And why does it matter to you what I think about the world?"

He replied with his own question. Tatenashi smiled and got up from her seat. She turn to face the window and have a strange look of nostalgia as she look outside.

"Call it… a feeling.

Mcgillis close his eyes and think about how to answer her. Once he opened his eyes, he spoke.

"It is… wrong. There is something wrong with the world right now."

"Hoo? Is this about how the situation between men and women had been reversed?"

"That is one thing. It causes friction in society like never before seen. That in itself is not the main problem though. The reversal of role is just that, the reversal of role in gender status where women is more appreciated and uplifted. If it is under normal circumstances, history will repeat itself and men will be the one demanding equality this time just like the time before the emergence of IS when feminist movement exists."

"Interesting view, although I sense a 'but' in there."

Mcgillis took another sip from his tea and with a grim look, he continue talking.

"It is the circumstances that made everything wrong."

"Circumstances?"

Tatenashi return back to her seat in front of Mcgillis, looking intrigued with his words. She look straight into his eyes as she urge him to continue, so Mcgillis did.

"It is all an illusion. The current society is built up based on an illusion."

"An illusion?"

Mcgillis nodded.

"Yes, an illusion that the IS cast unto us all. It is common knowledge that there are only 467 IS cores, correct?"

"Yes, it is basic knowledge for anyone in the industry."

"And it cannot be replicated by anyone and the only one able to create any new core is professor Shinonono Tabane."

"Again, that is basic knowledge."

Mcgillis nodded and took another sip from his tea.

"467, that is how many people who could wield this so-called power in one time. Like I said, it's an illusion. Nothing has actually changed. It's only 427 people, all solely female, projecting an illusion of strength coming from borrowed power."

"Borrowed power? An interesting take on the IS."

"Indeed, it is borrowed power. After all, the IS technology exists only because Shinonono Tabane allows it. In reality, the pilot being solely female is not a proof of female superiority but the genius and madness of a single individual. After all, who is the one that ultimately made it in such a way? Shinonono Tabane herself. If she wanted to, she could make the IS usable only by males or any other specific conditions like coming from a certain race or carrying certain DNA strain."

"Thus why you call it an illusion. This happens only because Shinonono Tabane happen to make the IS to react only to females. If Shinonono Tabane were to decide to create more IS cores, this time specifically for males or those possessing even more specific condition then the society will change once again. In fact, the emergence of Orimura Ichika alone had caused quite a stir."

"Magnificent isn't it? Magnificent… and terrifying. We are just playing on the palm of one demented genius."

"Very interesting. Then one last thing."

"Yes?"

"What do you intend to do in a society like this?"

Mcgillis was about to bring the cup to his lips but paused when Tatenashi ask her last question. He look at the blue haired girl sitting across him. There is something about the question that bothers him. It's not like she's genuinely asking because she wanted to know but it's like she's asking just to confirm.

"…who knows. Despite everything I said, I might just live my life like normal. But… I believe that things should be changed. It's just that it is impossible. To destroy the power creating this illusion, a much greater power is needed. But as we know, there is no one in this world more powerful than Shinonono Tabane at the moment. To change this world she shaped… perhaps only a devil can do it."

Mcgillis answered. Tatenashi did not react to his answer but Mcgillis noticed that there's a faint smirk he almost didn't notice. Then Tatenashi stood up and went to her desk. She pull out something from a drawer. Mcgillis kept a close eye on her movement in case she try to do anything. He expected her pulling out a gun… but instead she pulled out a file from the drawer and went back to her seat.

Tatenashi presented him with the file. He was about to pick it up when Tatenashi's hand stopped him.

"Don't open it yet."

Mcgillis narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What is the girl playing? He is becoming even surer that she will be a powerful player in the conflict to come. There is just something about her nagging at him.

"And what might this be?"

Mcgillis asked.

"A schematic."

"Schematic?"

"Mister Fareed, I wish to commission you and your company to build me this machine. That is my real purpose in asking for you to come here. After all, this one is for… personal use only so I can't ask anyone else. Besides, I believe that only you can make it to the exact specification I want."

Personal use, Mcgillis understand the underlying meaning. Interesting, she's trusting him with a schematic… if she is to be believed. An unexpected move on her part. Maybe he'll humor her and make the unit for her, perhaps they can even be allies. So far Mcgillis cannot see hostility from her despite the girl seemingly knowing something more about him than she shows.

"I see. I will read through it later and see what I can do."

Tatenashi smiled. The two of them then stood up and shook hands.

"It has been a pleasant meeting, mister Fareed."

"Yes… I have to say that this meeting had developed in a rather unexpected way but I don't dislike it."

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to show you out. There is a student council meeting after this so I need to stay. I hope to hear from you again soon."

Saying their goodbyes, Mcgillis walk out from the door while Tatenashi stayed behind. Once Mcgillis disappeared behind the door and his footsteps grew dimmer, Sarashiki Tatenashi's smile turned to a mischievous smirk.

"So it is you, Macky."

Once he got to his car and told the driver to drive, Mcgillis open the file Tatenashi gave him. There appear to be a disc inside which he will need to have Akira check later and also a printed paper. Once he pull out the paper, Mcgillis' eyes widened in both surprise, realization, and something else more complicated.

There on the paper is drawn a single IS unit. But that in itself is not enough to surprise him. What surprised him is the memory evoked by the design and the name of the IS unit he was asked to build.

"Kimaris…"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long but this chapter has lots of complications, less on Mikazuki's part and actually more on Mcgillis and Tatenashi's part. I have planned on that talk since I first decided to have Mcgillis watch Mikazuki's fight. To be honest, I feel like I wrote my own opinion of IS instead of what is possibly Mcgillis' opinion though I believe he will most likely have the same view as what I have written.** **And sorry for having Tatenashi be serious for most of the chapter because this is one of the time she need to be.**

 **So what do you think? Did anyone expect that Tatenashi is Almiria? Just because Mcgillis, Kudelia and Atra are themselves doesn't mean that everyone will. Mikazuki is Orimura Ichika after all so in this case Tatenashi is Almiria reborn. Don't worry, she'll still be her mischievous self in future chapters. I just need her to be serious for this chapter so she can confirm if Mcgillis is actually her Macky.**

 **Next chapter is... I actually have no idea what I should do. It should be Rin's appearance but... hmm, yeah, that could work. I just need opinion. With Mikazuki/Ichika's different past, he never met Rin and so she's not his childhood friend and they are practically strangers here. But... what if I make Rin another IBO character reincarnated? And maybe I will set up for Akihiro's reappearance though. Or maybe I will just kick Rin out from the story altogether and put in Lafter and make her China's representative candidate. If Tatenashi who is Japanese can become Russia's representative so why not pull this one and put Lafter who is not chinese as China's representative candidate.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **The Black Wolf of the Arks: I get what you mean. Laura huh. I might be able to do something with her and yeah, she's actually the only IS heroine who has a chance with Mikazuki... if there is no Kudelia and Atra. As for Charlotte, I'll think about it.**

 **Amir-015: Charlotte is actually one of my favorite pairing with Ichika but since this is Mikazuki, you're right, it won't work. But they can get along. As for more details, I'll try to do better. Improvement comes with time.**

 **GBF93: I don't actually see Mikazuki be paired with Laura with Kudelia and Atra around, although she is a great choice if Mikazuki's default pairing are not around. And even with what the author did to Laura, she's actually one of the more interesting IS heroines like Tatenashi and Madoka.**

 **AGundamFan: Well if she didn't get a reality check after this then maybe I should arrange for a fight where she actually nearly died. Mikazuki is actually holding back here and the proof is she's not lying on a pool of her own blood and actually sustain minimal injury.**

 **shikyoseinen: Well it would be awkward to slap Mcgillis in public venue. You just don't do that unless you're really mad and since Gundam IBO happened a lifetime ago in her perspective she doesn't hold anymore grudge... if she had any. As for those who knew Ichika/Mika's status as former mercenary, only the principal knew and of course the politicians. Plus after their meeting, Mcgillis made sure to have Akira erase those information. Maya and Chifuyu did not know that he was a former mercenary. Tatenashi knew though. It's a very closely guarded secret.**

 **fazrulz21: It makes him rather irritating. And if you mean that the fight is unexpectedly short, then yeah. After all, Mika has a lifetime of combat experience and had killed. I doubt Cecillia ever got to the level where she ever killed someone and that makes all the difference.**

 **GuestGundam: It's psychological matter. Suppose if you have a brother you dearly loved and had been searching for years and he suddenly return as a cold-blooded brutal soldier, can you face him immediately? And I thought there are some stories where IS character got into a Gundam universe... well, I think there should be.**

 **Ichika4594: Mika has always been brutal and this is actually rather mild. And sorry but no, putting the main heroines as a harem for Mika just won't work because their life are too different. Somehow I just don't see it happening.**

 **Guest: Sorry, no Orga for Mikazuki just like there will be no Gaelio for Mcgillis.**

 **Kharn: I might consider Shino actually and maybe Eugene. Akihiro is a definite yes.**

 **Drgyen: Well I guess no villain monologue with Mikazuki around.**

 **InfernoKnightmare: Basically sums up my plan for my IS stories, it's just people killing people.**

 **HolyKnight5: I'm totally going to enjoy writing that. Chifuyu's reaction to Mika's polygamous relationship will be interesting, though Atra has not made any major appearance yet... which I will rectify when Barbatos is nearly complete. And here you see who Almiria is. Didn't expect that, did you?**

 **Guest: Thanks for pointing that out. I failed grammar class and will be retaking it this semester.**

 **benalien100: Maybe next time. It's still the introduction arc after all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Familiar Face**

Mcgillis watch as the workers began assembling his personal IS. But while it appears that he's watching, his mind is actually wandering somewhere else and it is caused by the third IS project he had decided to build after Bael and Barbatos, though why he even decided to build it is unknown to him.

After all, the third unit he's going to build is the same unit that defeated him in his final battle while being piloted by his only friend, Gaelio. But he had decided to follow through with Tatenashi's request and build the IS equivalent of the Gundam that defeated him, Gundam Kimaris.

Akira is still going through the data given by Tatenashi. It's not just IS data but surprisingly, data on Phantom Task. It appears that Phantom Task is Tatenashi's main enemy just like Tabane is his.

Sarashiki Tatenashi. Just who is she? Mcgillis had to wonder. Her questions and the Kimaris, she must be someone like him and Mikazuki, someone who was reborn into this world. But who? Gaelio? No, it can't be Gaelio. She would've been born male otherwise. Perhaps someone else? Perhaps that girl who was always following Rustal Elion, Julietta if he recalled her name correctly.

Mcgillis shook his head. No, it's not one of his enemies. They would kill him or detain him or something if they confirm that he is indeed the Mcgillis Fareed who rebelled against the corrupt Gjallarhorn. But Tatenashi had given him info and even entrusted him with building her an IS unit. A former ally? Mcgillis cannot recall any woman who became his ally.

"It can't be… Almiria, can it?"

Mcgillis wondered. Kimaris is the Gundam belonging to the Bauduin family and there is one female he is close to that belongs to the Bauduin family and that is Almiria. But that can't be… can it? It seems finding out who Tatenashi is will be an important job he will have to do. Is she an ally or an enemy? One thing is for sure, she will be someone very dangerous in the future. Whether she'll be a friend or a foe remains to be seen.

Putting the matter aside for a moment, Mcgillis smirked when she saw that his personal unit is almost finished and equipped with the Alaya Vijnana system. In less than a week, his personal IS, Bael will take to the sky with him. Beside the almost finished unit is the mostly finished Barbatos Nero. Made based on the Barbatos Lupus and Byakushiki, it will be Mikazuki's personal unit. Aside from those two, there are other designs ready to be made.

Soon enough the Devils will be ready.

* * *

Before meeting him in the IS academy, Shinonono Houki had met Orimura Ichika before, a very long time ago. In fact, it was when she's just five years old. But even if it's just a vague memory, Houki knew Ichika once. After all, Houki never forget the young boy she played with all those years ago.

It was at first just curiosity. She saw a boy who was very quiet and always doing his own thing and wonder what he's doing. Then she found out that he's the little brother of her sister's friend. So she tried to get to know him and play with him. Or rather, she's playing while he just watched over her.

Orimura Ichika had always been a quiet and passive person. He would stay silent and watch her play when they were young. But Houki thought that he's a nice person. Now she clearly knew that he's not interested at all with playing with her then but he still accompany her without much complain.

And then he suddenly disappeared one day with no trace leaving Chifuyu behind crying. It's the first and only time Houki saw Chifuyu cry openly.

She never knew why he disappeared so suddenly

And just like how he disappeared, he now reappeared just as suddenly though it is clear that he did not remember her, or did he? Ichika never showed any sign of remembering her but also never showed any sign that he doesn't know her. He is still the quiet antisocial boy she remembered.

Orimura Ichika is an enigma to her.

He is a docile boy who is rather dedicated to learning even if he is not the best at it but he certainly doesn't lack the drive at all. Even on the first day, he is already trying to catch up on all the knowledge about Infinite Stratos that he will need… to the point of ignoring everyone and everything around him except for the teacher.

He never looked up from the books he was reading even when the girls in the class bombarded him with questions. It's like he had mastered the art of ignoring people that doesn't interest him. In fact, she recalled that Ichika WAS ignoring everyone when they were picking the class representative. His answer sounds too automated which consists only of 'fine' and 'I'll leave it to you'.

The only person he did not actively ignore is a senior who is now a college student named Kudelia Aina Bernstein and by the two's own admittance (with some embarrassment on Kudelia's part) they are actually dating and meet up weekly. Just thinking about it made Houki's head spin. Her roommate and former childhood friend is just so mysterious.

"Well then, let's start practicing some basic IS maneuvers. Orimura, Alcott, try flying with your ISs."

Currently the class is having a practical lesson outside and apparently Chifuyu is the one in charge of practical. Houki and the rest of the class watch as the only two owner of personal IS prepare to demonstrate using their unit.

Once the IS is optimized, it will remain with the pilot in the form of a decoration. Cecilia's is an earring on her left ear while Mikazuki's took the form of a bangle with Tekkadan's emblem in red.

Thanks to lessons from Kudelia and his extensive experience with the Gundam and Alaya Vijanana system, Mikazuki easily deploy his IS with a mental command, taking less than half a second for his IS to fully deploy and cover his body. Again he frowns. While there is nothing wrong with Byakushiki itself, piloting the unit just doesn't sit right with him and Houki noticed this frown as did Chifuyu.

Cecilia was also equipped with her own IS [Blue Tears] as she floated. While the unit itself is fully repaired, some of its weapons are still missing. Due to the extensive damage done to the frame during their match the mechanics didn't have time to work on the weapons. Cecillia's eyes met Mikazuki's and the apprehensive look he got is all the explanation needed on what she thought of him.

"Okay, fly."

After Chifuyu said that, Cecilia immediately got into action. She quickly rose up and stopped high above the ground followed by Mikazuki at a faster pace. Despite having only piloted an IS for a short time, Mika had proven to be a fast learner. But again, he had received less training or guidance when he first piloted Barbatos and he managed to do more than just good.

"Orimura, Alcott, try doing a sudden dive and then come to a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground."

Chifuyu ordered again.

"Roger. T-Then I'll be going first."

After saying that with a slight bit of nervousness due to talking to Mikazuki, Cecilia immediately dropped towards the floor and stopped at the right elevation as ordered. Mikazuki soon followed and also stopped at the right height. Chifuyu nodded in approval.

"Orimura, deploy your weapon."

Mikazuki nodded and reach his hand to his back in the same way he would draw his weapon from Barbatos' backpack. The image in his head is clear as he remember Barbatos Form 6 using its katana, the same type of weapon Byakushiki has. In an instant, the Yukihira Nigata form in his hand and in a trained, lightning speed movement, the sword was drawn.

The speed in which he draws is under half a second, surprising Chifuyu that a new pilot could have such a speed. But Chifuyu immediately hid her surprise and turn to Cecillia, not needing to tell her what to do. There is a problem though.

"Uhh, sensei, all of my weapons are still under repair except for my combat knife."

Chifuyu nodded in understanding. While she's not pleased, it can't be helped if the weapons are still under repair.

"Then Cecilia, deploy your close-range weapon."

"Ah, yes, yes!"

Cecillia prepare to deployed a close-ranged weapon. As with every other weapon deployment, it is accompanied with a glow. However, the glow in her hand couldn't shape itself as it floated around in the air.

"Huh..."

"Isn't it ready yet?"

"It, it'll be ready soon—ahh, damn it! 'Interceptor'!"

She half-reluctantly shouted out her weapon's name. After her focus gathered, the glow shaped into the weapon. However, having to call out her weapon's name to deploy it is a 'beginner's method'. For a representative candidate like Cecilia to deploy the weapon through this method, it's really humiliating.

"...How long did you take? Do you want the enemy to wait for you in a real battle?"

"In, in a real battle, I wouldn't allow the enemy to enter my range! So, so there would be no problem!"

Mikazuki didn't say anything but Chifuyu cast him a look that said everything she wanted to say to Cecillia. The blonde representative candidate gulped. She will never forget the brutal trashing she received from him and didn't dare say anything. Something inside her broke that day and it was not just her pride.

"I-I will try harder."

Cecillia answered, not daring to refute what Chifuyu wanted to say or offend Mikazuki.

"Time's up, that's it for today's lesson."

Chifuyu informed. Mikazuki and Cecillia deactivate there is. The moment Cecillia's feet touched the ground, she walk away without looking back. Houki sighs. Cecillia was definitely traumatized by the brutal trashing Mika gave her. She would too if she were in Cecillia's place. Houki then turn to Mikazuki. Like usual, he doesn't seem to care that he had traumatized one of his classmate and lazily walk back to the school building.

* * *

"Oh, so this is the place..."

At night, in front of the IS Academy Entrance, stood a girl with a Boston bag. Her blonde hair that was flowing in the still warm April night was tied with two tails on each side of her head.

"Lemme see, where's the reception counter?"

She pulled out a slip of paper from her shirt's pocket. That crumpled piece of paper really was proof of the girl's straightforward character and her lively nature.

"The 1st level General Service Counter in the Main Building."

After confirming where she needed to go, she quickly found the General Service Counter. The main building was actually behind the arena, and since it was lit over there, she immediately found the place.

"Mm, then, the procedures are complete. Welcome to IS Academy."

The girl finished her transfer procedures without problem. But before she left for her room, she asked the receptionist a question.

"Which class is Orimura Ichika in?"

"Oh, that famous kid? He's in class 1. You are in class 2, so you're in neighboring classes. Oh yeah, that kid's the representative of class 1. As expected of Orimura-sensei's younger brother!"

That was all the girl needed to hear. She waved goodbye at the receptionist and head to her room with a smile.

"I wonder, is it really you, Mikazuki?"

* * *

"Good morning, Orimura-kun. Have you heard about the rumor of the transfer student?"

Even after being ignored so many times, there are still a lot of his classmates trying to talk to him. Although the number had been reduced greatly since many get the message that he doesn't like to be bothered by things that are not important, especially after his display, some still tried to become friends with him.

Fortunately, he had been catching up with his study and Kudelia did say that he need to listen to people more so while still flipping through the pages of his textbook, he answered without looking at who is speaking to him.

"No, I haven't."

Mikazuki curtly replied, surprising his classmate that he even heard what she said. Getting a single reply from him is as good as getting a full conversation out of the former Gundam pilot.

"That's right. I heard that it's a transfer student from Spain."

"Is that so?"

While he is not entirely interested in the topic, Mikazuki would file that information for later. Though he can't understand what's so exciting about a transfer student when their time can be used for more useful things. But Kudelia had said that gossiping is one part of a normal school life.

"By the way, the class representative tournament is coming up next month. Are you prepared Orimura-kun?"

"I am."

Mikazuki again replied while still flipping the page of his textbook. The class representative tournament is just what the name implies, it's a battle between the class representatives, and a chance to give everyone a realistic goal before they really start learning how to pilot an IS.

Besides, this also seems to allow the classes to act as units and allow each other to work together. In order to motivate everyone, the class that gets the first prize will earn half a year's worth of free dessert coupons. While Mikazuki cannot fathom why the girls are so excited about it, he won't complain as free food is free food.

Everyone is confident that their class will win. Despite some apprehension on how he fights, Mikazuki had displayed his prowess in combat and everyone knew that they have this in the bag.

"At this point, only the representatives from class 1 and class 4 have a personal IS, so it should be easy to win this! With Orimura-kun's skill, I'm sure our class will definitely win!"

Mikazuki did not reply to the girl who is getting excited, whoever she is. He is now more interested in learning about the enhanced senses granted by the IS' sensors. That was when he heard the classroom door slide open.

"—Your information is outdated."

Mikazuki heard the voice of a girl that sounds quite familiar, like a voice he had heard a lifetime ago.

"The class representative of class 2 also has a personal IS, you know! You can't win that easily, even if it is you."

Mikazuki finally raised his head from his textbook just as the girl walk to his table. Mikazuki finally saw the full form of the girl who had entered his class, her familiar blonde hair flowing behind her. His eyes widen slightly at the familiar face, the face of a comrade, a family member.

"Lafter."

Mikazuki spoke her name. The girl was stunned for a brief moment and then smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

"It has been a while, Orimura Ichika."

Lafter Frankland addressed him with his new name but at that moment, both know that she knew who he is. After all, even if it is for a short few years, they are comrades and a family forged in the flames of war.

* * *

 **Damn, this one took quite a long time but finally I'm getting back to this. So Lafter is here and she is the representative candidate of spain! Her father is Naze Turbine and I get this feeling that he would make a good Spaniard since making Lafter as the Chinese representative candidate doesn't make sense. With Lafter here, it is only a matter of time until Akihiro appear. So I replace Rin with Lafter, sorry for that, but Rin will be the only IS heroine replaced because no matter what scenario I think of, she just won't fit and I'm not making Rin as Lafter's reincarnation. Although, Rin might appear if I finally found a use for her but for now, Lafter would matter more to the story when introduced in this stage rather than Rin.**

 **Shikyoseinen: You brought up good questions which I will need to answer in the future, especially the part about Kanzashi and Tatenashi/Almiria's relationship.**

 **Anhilliator1: Soon. Mcgillis will be testing Bael and I have a plan for that which will occur during the class representative tournament.**

 **HolyKnight5: Tatenashi here will be a bit different and much more dangerous than in canon. In canon, Tatenashi, although a monstrous fighter, has some arrogance that made her drop her guard like in the OVA and she was born in a relatively peaceful time (not counting the shadow conflict behind the scenes) with a lot of talent. But Almiria is different and it will show in the future, especially regarding Kanzashi and Mcgillis.**

 **The nameless hero: I agree, which is why I replaced her with Lafter.**

 **Benalien 100: Rin doesn't even seem important in the series other than to become a harem member but Laura will have an even bigger role with the current setting. While I'm sorry about Rin, look forward to Laura's appearance.**

 **Kharn: I'm not reincarnating someone as an opposite gender. It's just wrong on so many level. I might find something for Eugene though and Shino… don't know what he can be here.**

 **GuestGundam: Well Lafter is here but I decided to make her Spain's representative candidate instead of China… which means I have to design an IS for her since I can't use ShenLong, dammit.**

 **AGundamFan: It's more of a message than a request really. And about Houki, there's a little bit about her here and she is curious about her childhood friend.**

 **GBF93: Like I said, it is a message and maybe a peace offering. Plus she wanted to give Mcgillis a headache.**

 **Guest: I'm planning to add Akihiro. Lafter is here after all so I will feel wrong if I don't add him but first I need to figure out how.**

 **HolyKnight5: Rather than the mechanical soul of a devil, making Bael have Agnika Kaieru's soul sounds better.**

 **Epikphael: Thanks. I value human sentience and I have apprehension with overly emotional prick.**

 **CrazyCriticer46: Mika won't get anyone other than Kudelia and Atra though Laura is a possibility but I have a plan for that and that include Charlotte. And no giant Gundams. The size different makes imagining it a headache. And sorry about the lack of details but I'm still working on it, slowly but surely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reconnecting with an Old Friend**

The first reaction shown by the whole class is utter silence while staring wide eyed at Ichika and Lafter. The second reaction which is expressed five seconds later is to vocalize their surprise that the two of them knew each other.

"""EHHHH?!"""

They all vocalize their surprise loudly in unison, even those who are simply observing. After all, in the short weeks that they knew Orimura Ichika, he has always been a quiet person who generally ignores anyone unless he is addressed for something important. The only person he actively pay attention to are the teachers, more because they are teachers who teach them important knowledge rather than anything personal.

There is a rumor that Ichika was seen meeting with a blonde older woman but nobody dare to actually confirm it with him or even mention it in his presence after his brutal display but… is Lafter the person he was rumored to have met? She is blonde and her figure would make any girl feel envious.

"O-Orimura-kun, you knew her?!"

The girl that was talking to him asked. Mikazuki nodded.

"She's Lafter. I knew her but it has been a long time since I last met her."

Mikazuki honestly said while smiling, again surprising the whole class that he actually made such an expression. Lafter too look happy to see him. Lafter lean forward until their face is only inches away.

"So Ichika, do you know where Akihiro is?"

Lafter asked as familiar name came out from her mouth, the name of a brother to Mikazuki. Unfortunately, to Lafter's disappointment, Mikazuki shook his head.

"No, I haven't met Akihiro or knew if he is around. I did met several familiar faces though. Kudelia would be happy to see you."

Mikazki said. Though Lafter is visibly disappointed that Mikazuki don't know if Akihiro is around, at least she heard another familiar name and her expression immediately turn into a sly grin.

"So Kudelia is around huh? So tell me, are the two of you dating now?"

Mikazuki nodded.

"Heh, I see, good for you. Then tell her that I say hello!"

Lafter said as she stood up and left, knowing that lesson will begin soon. Mikazuki did not reply but Lafter know that he will tell Kudelia about her if they keep in contact with each other. As Lafter left, Chifuyu entered the class, looking a bit confused at the girl who had just exited her classroom and went back to her own.

When her attention is finally set on the class, she saw another strange sight of the whole class being stunned speechless by something. Chifuyu rubbed her temple, getting the feeling that this day will give her more headache than usual, especially since she saw that the source of all the strange things appear to be her brother if the girls' stare meant anything.

* * *

'Who was that girl just now...seems like she's very familiar with Ichika.'

Getting so concerned about the girl that appeared this morning, Houki has been unable to concentrate during class.

When she got up this morning, Houki never expect to see something so unexpected like Ichika knowing the transfer student and they seem to be the best of friends and she came to this conclusion because Ichika actually spoke A FULL SENTENCE with her and actually seem to pay attention.

The only time Ichika paid full attention on someone other than the teacher during lesson is when he was talking with Kudelia and that is because she is Ichika's girlfriend. Another thing she took note is that Lafter knew about Kudelia and they also spoke about a person named Akihiro, an unfamiliar name but seem important to Lafter.

This just gave rise to more mysteries about Ichika that makes Houki even more curious. While she normally ignores people and she would admit that she's a bit of an antisocial, though not to the same extreme as Ichika, she is interested in him because she once knew him and is Chifuyu's little brother. So many mysteries and she has no way to find out about anything and that irks her.

"Shinonono, what's the answer?"

"Yes! What?"

Having her name called out, Houki accidentally raised her voice. They're having lessons now, and Chifuyu, not Yamada-sensei, is giving the lesson now which is a bad news for Houki since she was so deep in her thought that she didn't pay attention to the lesson.

"What is the answer?"

"...I, I wasn't paying attention to the lesson..."

The sound of a painful impact echoed throughout the class as the attendance book in Chifuyu's hand found its way to Houki's head. At the back of the classroom, Cecilia was drawing in her notebook with the mechanical pencil. However, she was just drawing some random lines, unable to create any phrases.

It is no secret by now that Cecillia Alcott has a healthy dose of fear of Orimura Ichika. It's not a surprise and no one would blame her because everyone also fears him, though to a much lesser degree. Her trauma is understandable, except, that conclusion is completely wrong. What she felt when she saw Ichika was not simply fear.

Never had she been so outclassed and trivialized that she feels like nothing but a powerless ant waiting to be stepped on. Ichika tore her piece by piece and what he tore is not just her IS but her very world itself. Her confidence, her pride, her everything was torn brutally and uncaringly in such a way that she had become the silent girl of the class. Everything she believed in was grinded to dust without mercy… and he did not even mean it.

That was what Cecillia saw when she fought him and that made it more complicated. Fighting for pride, fighting for country, fighting for what you believe in, all these she can understand. But she was thoroughly outclassed by someone who doesn't even have any reason for fighting. She saw it when he tore her piece by piece, his expression seemingly cold and unfeeling as he did so.

If he was fighting for any of those, she would understand. Hell, if he was fighting like a battle maniac who loves to cause destruction, she would fear him but will also understand. But he was not any of those. When he tore her slowly, all she saw was emptiness, like beating her to the ground into a fine powder held no interest to him. It's like he's doing it simply because things happen to be that way. He was not even seeing her as an opponent.

That expression shook her to the core even more than any simple defeat by a man. A defeat by a man might break her pride and belief but at that time, she did not even think that Orimura Ichika can even be described as a man. And that is why fear is not the correct feeling she felt towards Ichika but rather wonder and curiosity. Yes she fears him, but she also wanted to know what could make a man seem so unfeeling while also being so brutal at the same time. That is not the expression that should be seen on a teenage boy, even she knew that much.

Yet it seems he is not as unfeeling as he appears to be.

The new transfer student's appearance is surprising and more surprising is finding out that Orimura Ichika actually has someone he would call a friend and even a girlfriend. That adds more to the mystery that is Orimura Ichika and that makes her even more curious as how one so strong could have an attitude like his.

* * *

During lunch break, Mikazuki would usually sit alone in a corner of the cafeteria while eating anything that caught his fancy on that day. At first, girls from around the campus would gather around him trying to talk to the only boy that could pilot an IS but after seeing how cold he is, not many still try to talk to him. He indulged them very rarely and if he does talk the most he would say is three words per sentence and four sentences per conversation.

The only one who usually ate with him is Shinonono Houki and even when they sat together, Mikazuki and Houki never exchange more than a few words and tend to eat in total silence, though Houki is one of the very few people Mikazuki would respond to when she addressed him mostly because they are roommates and Houki doesn't talk as much as the other girls.

The average teenage girls really are different from the girls he knew. They are very different from the Turbine girls which include Lafter in that list or Kudelia and Atra. They are too loud and too curious as well as obnoxiously annoying when they try to talk to him. The Turbine girls, while they can be as lively, they at least knew when to not talk about meaningless things, not like he interacted with any of them on a frequent basis but whenever he did, they are at least pleasant to talk to.

And speaking of the Turbine girls, one of them came and took the seat directly across Mikazuki. Lafter had ordered an Udon set lunch and joined them in their seat. Mikazuki said nothing as he continue eating a large serving of fried rice.

"That's rare. You didn't eat so much last time I saw you."

Lafter suddenly strike up a conversation after seeing the amount of food Mikazuki ate. If she remembered right, he used to eat a normal portion back in Tekkadan.

"…Kudelia once said that I should eat well and train well if I want to grow properly."

Mikazuki replied. Kudelia once said that to him in their previous life because he was quite short for someone his age. In his new life, Mikazuki had started to indulge himself from time to time, especially in IS academy, and has a much better growth than in his last life, being much taller than he was back then. Lafter hummed, nodding to his response. She can see that he is certainly grew much better this time around.

"Say Ichika, apart from Kudelia, who else did you met? I haven't seen anyone for a few years."

Lafter asked. While she was disappointed that Mikazuki had not met Akihiro, she is curious about who else that he met, though she would carefully word her question so that it appears like she's asking about their friends from simply a few years back instead of a lifetime ago.

"I met Atra a few months ago but I didn't have a chance to talk to her. Other than Kudelia and Atra, I haven't met anyone else."

Mikazuki told her. He actually contemplated whether he should tell Lafter about Micgillis too but decided that it's not important and she probably only want to know about the people she personally knew. As Mikazuki recall, Lafter never met Mcgillis personally. He is probably the one with the most interaction with Mcgillis among the Tekkadan.

"Hee, so you met both of them, lucky you."

She said with a teasing grin.

"Not really. I did say that I didn't get to talk with Atra so I wouldn't call it lucky."

Mikazuki replied as he ate another spoonful of fried rice. Lafter sighed. She should know that teasing him is not easy like with normal boys or even the other members of the Tekkadan.

Lafter then noticed a bangle with Tekkadan's emblem on Mikazuki's wrist. At first she thought it odd that Mikazuki would wear something like a bangle, that is until she remember that IS in standby mode took on the form of an accessory and that Mikazuki has his own personal IS, like her.

"Ichika, is that your IS?"

Lafter asked, pointing at the bangle. Mikazuki look at his bangle that she's pointing at and nodded.

"It is."

"I see. By the way, I saw the recording of your match with the British Representative Candidate. You really haven't changed. You could've held back a little since it's not a fight to the death you know."

"Is that so? I thought I held back a lot. I mean, I tried not to kill or injure her."

Lafter thought about Mikazuki's answer. Well, she could agree with that. Fighting Mikazuki is not easy and usually ended up with his opponent being brutally killed and ripped to shreds. Now that she recalled it, Mikazuki did not land any lethal attack or any attack that could injure his opponent apart from a few shocks and possibly concussions. Knowing how Mikazuki usually fights and having been his opponent once, Lafter could agree that Mikazuki actually did hold back as the Devil of Tekkadan at his best will always aim for a kill.

"Huh, so you did."

"It took more time than to finish than usual but Kudelia forbid me from killing or injuring anyone unless they try to kill me."

"I see. So she does have you on a leash."

"You don't have to put it like that."

Mikazuki frowns at how Lafter interpret his promise with Kudelia while the blonde girl laughs. She then finished her udon while Mikazuki still has a bit more rice left due to the large portion of his food.

"Anyway, it's good to know that you're still as strong as back then. We can now have a rematch during the tournament. Let's see how I measure up to you now."

"Aaa, I will see you then."

The two of them smiled at each other as Lafter got up and left. Houki who had been silently listening in on their conversation was surprised, as was the rest of the students in the cafeteria. In their mind, they are surprised that Mikazuki actually would speak more than a few words to someone. But in several other people's mind, especially Cecillia, they are surprised at something else.

'He was holding back when he fought me? And the way the two of them said it, she had expected him to kill me?!'

Cecillia screamed in her mind. While most are too focused on Mikazuki chatting with someone, Cecillia actually listen in on the whole conversation and paid attention to the minor details. She shuddered now that she found out that there is a chance that Mikazuki would've killed her if not for his promise to Kudelia and he will do it in cold blood if he has to. Cecillia cast a glance at Mikazuki who is still eating. The usually docile boy really is more than meets the eye, and Cecillia got the feeling that she doesn't want to know what kind of secret and life he has to be who he is now.

There is one other person with the most different thought when she overheard the conversation between Mikazuki and Lafter though. Leaning on a wall in a corner is Sarashiki Tatenashi who has a smile adorning her face hidden behind her fan. She had heard enough to confirm everything she had thought about.

"I was not perfectly sure but now I have confirmed that Orimura Ichika is Mikazuki Augus and the new student knew him. Based on her record and what they talked about, she must've been one of the Turbines. Perfect. Considering their track record and what I knew of them, there is no need to guard him from Phantom Task."

Tatenashi said to herself in satisfaction. She closed her fan and walk away, having heard enough. Her mind then wander to another person, one who is currently far away.

"I wonder, what are you doing now, Macky?"

* * *

-One week later-

Finally, after so long, Mcgillis once again stared into the faceplate of Gundam Bael once more, or in this case, its Infinite Stratos version. Unlike the usual lightly-armored IS units, the W-01 Bael is a full-armor unit complete with an armor that cover the whole torso reminiscent of a knight's armor along with a helmet which is the complete recreation of Gundam Bael's head. The pristine white unit is currently standing proudly in front of Mcgillis Fareed, its destined pilot.

"Magnificent."

Mcgillis said as he stare into the eyes of the IS' helmet. A complete replica of his Gundam mixing IS technology with some recreated technology from his old life. Currently it is still unarmed as the weapons are still under construction but the unit itself is ready to fly, which is why he is there in the first place.

"Instead of admiring the thing why don't you try using it now? Let's hurry up and start the test."

The dull and bored voice of Renboukouji Akira told him from the speaker. Mcgillis complied. The armor compartment opened up as Mcgillis entered the IS. His back connect with the port inside the armor for the Alaya Vijnana system. The armor closed and fully cover his body and the helmet that was lifter came down to cover his face. Once all parts of the armor have been fully equipped, a HUD appeared inside the helmet and he heard Akira's voice telling him what to do next.

"Everything looks fine and stable. No abnormalities detected in the Alaya Vijnana system here. How is it on your end?"

"I'm fine. I feel refreshed actually. It feels different from the Revive we used as test."

Mcgillis replied, looking at his unit's hands as he moved it around. It feels just… right. While there is no problem and he feels quite comfortable when piloting the Raphael Revive they used as test unit, there is a different, much more intimate sense of comfort when he began moving as Bael.

When he piloted the Revive, it feels mostly like when he piloted Graze Ritter or any other Graze variant. They are good and comfortable units but they just can't match his true units, the Grimgerde and Bael. And now he has the Bael back and it just feels right.

"Good. I have included a prototype AI inside the unit. I don't know how effective it will be compared to the original included in each core but I am sure I have everything down right. We will test it along with Bael's performance. Are you ready?"

Mcgillis nodded. Alan who is also present ant the control room look at Akira and they both nodded to each other. Then a launch gate opened above the Bael and seawater came in, flooding the room. The current base they're in is a submarine currently diving in the Pacific Ocean, to be specific, somewhere in between Australia and Antartica hidden with an advanced cloaking system made by Alan and Akira which is also equipped on the Bael.

When the whole room is flooded, Bael looked up and stated floating.

"Bael, Mcgillis Fareed, launching."

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back but don't expect quick updates to be the norm. I just happen to have the materials for this arc all ready after the hiatus. Anyway, I hope I did well with Houki and Cecillia here. I'm simply setting things up for the future and to show the difference between Ichika and Mikazuki makes a different Houki and Cecillia. Ichika indulges the girls too frequently which makes them take the rein in not simply relationship but also everyday conversation and that result in his opinion being drowned, especially with the girls' stronger personality. In this part, I show that Mikazuki is different in that he very rarely indulges the girls in any small talk no matter what which makes his words, when he actually say something, becomes more valuable and everyone will listen without interuption... or so the impression I wanted to make so I don't have to deal with IS academy girls talking too much.**

 **AnimeFan2016: Not simply traumatized as I have revealed here. I'd thought she will have her uses in the future so instead of traumatized, making her curious would be more productive for the future.**

 **raigalcc: I don't know if I would include Akihiro as part of IS academy since he would then need the Alaya Vijnana system to pilot and the system is supposed to be top secret. While it was originally a whim, Mikazuki being reincarnated as Ichika is also convenient since it means that he is a natural pilot that doesn't need an Alaya Vijnana system to operate an IS.**

 **epikphael: The limiter huh? I don't know, but I think I will make it have one and can be removed manually because MA are not around. And talking about AI and Hasmal gave me a new idea. As for Teiwaz, well, our big bro Naze Turbine is around so maybe the whole Teiwaz too? Who knows. As for Haro, you're like, a Gundam series without a Haro is kinda like it is missing something. I will definitely include a Haro.**

 **GuestGundam: I actually think that Naze and Amida would fit more as her parents than she as part of Naze's harem.**

 **AGundamFan: Probably because Gundam characters are never part of a harem stereotype. Harem girls always have a set of predictable personality.**

 **Drygen: It's not. I rather not say anything about gender difference or anything and I won't comment about gay or transgender stuff. It's just that, well, you know, Gaelio was Mcgillis' enemy for the whole second season and is ultimately the one who killed him. I just find the idea awkward. I mean, the paired girl is the reincarnation of the man who hated you, wear vengeance on you, and ultimately killed you before? well that is just disturbing.**

 **GBF93: No Lafter vs Rin since Lafter is not the Chinese representative but the Spanish representative. The Spanish idea is because I imagine Naze being a Spaniard.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Akira's Side Project**

-2 weeks later-

While nothing of note happened in IS academy as the inter-class tournament approaches, it has been rather hectic inside Mcgillis' submarine in the Pacific Ocean where testing on the Bael is conducted. The submarine in question is a replica of the sen-toku class submarine. Apparently when Mcgillis requested a submarine to be built in secret to serve as a mobile base and research center and gave the designer a blank check, the designer decided to make his dream of creating a replica of his favorite World War 2 submarine with some modification. That is fine with him as long as the thing works, and it works well.

The I-403 as it is now designated is an attack submarine improved from the original design with the current technology. It is 122m long and powered with nuclear reactor and has a cruising speed of up to 35 knots which is impressive for a submarine of its size. While outwardly it retains the appearance of the old submarine it is based on, it is in fact much more advanced than the submarines of its current time while serving as Mcgillis' personal vessel.

Inside the vessel, Akira is working on perfecting the Bael's internal AI. While she, like quite many people inside the vessel, hates Shinonono Tabane with passion, she can at least respect her work on the IS core and the AI inside it. But she is a genius in her own right and finally after several trials and errors and with the data gathered over the two weeks, she managed to perfect the AI and the result is shown when after two weeks of flying, the Bael finally reached First Shift in today's test flight.

Visually, the Bael shows very little change other than coloring. In its default setting, the Bael sports only white and gray coloring but after the First Shift the gray parts turned blue and the hands gained a more claw-like appearance. Once the water was drained from the room, Mcgillis deactivated Bael. The standby mode for the W-01 is a simple silver ring located on his right index finger.

"I have to say, all of you have outdone yourself with the Bael. It is a perfect machine."

Mcgillis praised as he joined Alan and his team with Akira standing in a corner still working on the new data they acquired.

"It is nothing. We should also thank you for making all this possible. Without your ideas and resources, we couldn't have made it this far."

Alan replied. Mcgillis nodded, accepting his words gracefully.

"But this is not our final goal. This is just the first step towards our end goal."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They can't forget that completing the Bael is just the first step towards their end goal. The Bael will simply be their instrument of change along with its brethren.

"Indeed. There is more to be done. But for now, we can take a brief rest."

Everyone smiled in satisfaction. Mcgillis too smiled as he left Alan's team to celebrate the completion of the Bael marked by its achievement of the First Shift. As he exited the control room, Akira followed after him, her face still glued to her tablet. Mcgillis glance at the young girl who had done so much for him.

"I believe Alan mentioned that he will take his team out for a celebration. You are not joining them?"

Mcgillis asked the redhead. Akira didn't even bother to look up to him as she replied with her usual monotonous voice.

"I'm not interested. I still think more can be done like the optimization of the engine or some alternate power source. I ran through several ideas based on your notes and I already gave them to Alan. While so far what we have in mind won't be able to be implemented in an IS due to the size, it can become a much more efficient and powerful energy source for a ship."

Mcgillis sighed. While he appreciates Akira's hard work and dedication, he just hoped that she would let loose once in a while. It can't be healthy for someone her age to be working continuously like she is now. Normally it wouldn't bother him but it started to after Akira's first meeting with Mikazuki. Seeing those two speak in single words and short phrases really got to him somehow.

Despite how unexpected some people who knew him in the past would think, Mcgillis does care for his people, now more so than in his previous life as he resolved to change from his hate-filled self into a true revolutionary. That was why he took in Atra in the first place and also Akira to some degree. And while Akira is part of the fight he is about to start, he also wanted her to enjoy life as much as she can.

"There is nothing wrong with relaxing once in a while."

"…I don't need it."

Mcgillis sighed again. The girl is certainly stubborn and he couldn't just order her to relax. The two of them walk in silence with Akira mostly focusing her attention on the datapad in her hand. When they are approaching Akira's quarter in the ship though, Mcgillis saw something rolling towards them. It is pink and round and if Mcgillis didn't see it quite clearly, he would've thought that it is a fancy football.

The ball roled to his feet andout of curiosity, he picked it up. He brought it to his face, wondering what a ball is doing inside the ship when suddenly, a most unexpected thing occur. It came to life!

"Haro! Haro!"

Two lights that make up a pair of eyes appear and suddenly the ball's sides open in a fashion like it is flapping its wings, or ears, Mcgillis is not really sure what those are supposed to be, or what the ball is. He could only blink in surprise when the ball came to life in his hand. Though that did not surprise him as much as Akira's reaction after he heard something dropping onto the floor.

"Uwaa! What are you doing here, Pink?!"

Mcgillis never thought that he would hear Akira so loud and so flustered. She even dropped her datapad before snatching the ball from Mcgillis' hand.

"Looking for Akira! Looking for Akira!"

"I told you to stay in my room! How did you get out anyway?"

"Hacking! Hacking!"

It is a surreal sight. The normally calm Akira is flustered. Her cheeks are red as she loudly yelled at the ball that can apparently hold some simple conversation. It would be amusing if Mcgillis wasn't so surprised. It took a moment to regain his cool and ask;

"Akira, what is that thing?"

He inquired, pointing at the ball that had finally became quiet. The blushing Akira who is embarrassed at being seen so flustered try to hid the ball thingy behind her back and shook her head.

"N-nothing!"

She replied in a high pitched voice very unlike her usual self. Mcgillis deadpanned. After finally calming down, Akira sighed and showed him the ball-shaped machine. It looks like it is made of plastic but Mcgillis had seen some metal parts inside when it flapped its… ears? It is also quite light despite its size and material, at least it should be heavier rather than weighing as much as a baseball.

"It's just a side project I made with leftover material. This thing is a Haro, a pet robot I made. Currently there are three of these in existence."

"A Haro?"

Mcgillis pick up the ball-shaped machine now identified as a Haro. It looks cute, something children would like to have, though the unexpected thing is the fact that Akira would even make something like this.

"But didn't you call this thing 'Pink'?"

Mcgillis question since he is sure he heard Akira call the thing 'Pink' like its color. The girl look away, blushing red.

"It's just a pet name. I made three so I call each of them by their color."

She elaborated.

"I see. I am surprised that you would find some time to make something like this."

Mcgillis is impressed. Although it looks simple, the Haro is actually a rather advanced piece of technology in a way. It could hold a simple conversation and has the ability to hack Akira's door open and move around by itself. And judging by the discrepancy between its size and weight, Akira must've added something more to it.

"It's not difficult. I did say I have to build the AI for our IS unit from the ground up. Pink is the first of its kind and I tested the coding for the AI with Pink. And I also used a miniature version of the power source you are planning to power the Haro. It has a good amount of operation limit, around one week with a battery the size of a palm when using its basic functions only and that include an anti-gravity field found in IS inside though miniaturized."

Akira explained. Now Mcgillis is impressed. It looks like the toy really is more than it appeared to be. He'll need to hear more about this Haro. It is interesting. Maybe he could even market it as a children's toys though he would ask for Akira's permission first.

"Impressive. I would like to market this as children's toys. May I?"

"Go ahead, though don't use Pink as base. The first three Haro I made have very advanced AI comparable to the one I made for the IS. Pink especially is the most advanced with even better processing and hacking ability. It is even more advanced than the AI I made for the IS operating system since I keep upgrading it. The problem is…"

"What are you looking at? What are you looking at?"

The Haro said in what would've been a rude tone if it could change its tone of voice to Mcgillis.

"…it has a personality of itself. If I were to use all the upgrades I put on Pink, I would've been able to make an AI more advanced than what we currently have but it will run the risk of developing its own personality and… I might become the only person the unit would accept as pilot."

That is an interesting bit of news. Mcgillis find it a bit hard to believe that the cute ball in his hand that has a bit of a personality has an AI that is actually more advanced than what he has in the Bael. Though considering the personality it could develop, maybe it's for the best that Bael has a less advanced AI compared to this Haro.

"I see. Then you can make one for commercial purpose, right?"

Akira nodded. It won't be hard for her to make one for children considering that she is already in the process of making one for Atra. The girl Mcgillis picked up could use some company and Atra love cute things. It is actually what she'll be doing next the moment she arrives in her quarters. The three original Haro she created are too advanced to become children's toys so she's making a less advanced version, probably made fully of plastic this time, for Atra which can be used as base for the commercial version.

"Speaking of which, can I see the other two Haro?"

Mcgillis requested.

"I can show you Blue but…"

"But?"

"I gave Green to Mikazuki."

* * *

Shinonono Houki stared at the lime green ball that is currently lying on top of her bed. She is sure that she has nothing like that among her belonging and in her memory, Ichika also has no ball-like object among his belonging either. Houki leaned forward and was about to poke the ball with her finger when it suddenly came to life, flapping its 'ears'.

"Haro! Haro!"

"Uwaaah!"

Houki fell on her butt in surprise when the Haro suddenly came to life. The thing is jumping up and down as if the gravity has no effect on it. The Haro bounced on the bed several times until it finally bounced into Houki's lap. The girl blinked and stared at the Haro curiously, poking what she consider as its 'cheek' with her index finger.

"What are you?"

Houki wondered. Unexpectedly, or expectedly, she received an answer when the Haro came to life once more, looking up at her with its two 'eyes'.

"I am Haro! I am Haro!"

"Haro?"

Houki repeat the name in her mouth and smiled. While she doesn't know what it is, the thing is cute and huggable. She put her arms around the ball and stood up. She sat down on her bed and look down at the ball.

"So your name is Haro? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting! Waiting!"

The Haro answered. Houki chuckled. The ball is really cute when it speaks especially since it always flaps its cute, round 'ears' whenever it speaks. Now since Haro said that it is waiting for someone, Houki thought that it might belong to a teacher or maybe someone else, maybe Ichika's friend or Ichika himself though Houki cannot imagine that Ichika to have something so adorable with him. Maybe a gift from a friend?

"So are you Ichika's?"

Houki asked again, wanting to make sure."

"Who? Who?"

Houki is surprised when Haro did not answer in positive, even saying that it doesn't belong to Ichika. Or maybe it doesn't understand how to differentiate between people or it doesn't belong to Ichika. Houki decided to ask in another way.

"So, who is your owner?"

Houki asked.

"Mikazuki! Mikazuki!"

"Mika…zuki?"

An unfamiliar name. Maybe this Mikazuki is Ichika's friend and left Haro to Ichika? Maybe she'll ask Ichika when he comes back. He is currently practicing for his match, though Houki wonder if that is even necessary. Ichika is so strong after all.

Putting Haro back on her bed, Houki went to change. She has club activity soon after all and maybe she could also watch Ichika practice. With him as their representative, their class won't lose.

* * *

 **Thanks to epikphael reminding me of Haro in chapter 7, I finally found a place to finally insert Haro and as an important plot device too! Took some time but I have to say that the timing is good. Anyway, here is Haro! I also reveal a bit more about Mcgillis' submarine. I was thinking about Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio when I wrote the first part so Mcgillis basically have I-401 here and it won't be just for show. Other than Haro and the submarine, Bael is truly complete in this chapter and will enter combat soon. Look forward to it as Bael's first combat will happen at the same time as Mika vs Lafter... damn, I still haven't designed Lafter's IS. Need to work on that one too.**

 **Anyway, Houki unwittingly learned about Ichika's greatest secret thanks to Haro. Akira shouldn't have registered Mikazuki as Green's owner using his former name and should've remembered to ask Green to keep quiet on that info. Of course, Houki learning this name at this point in time has no immediate impact but in the future... hehehehe...**

 **tsun: True, since China is a major power then they should have a representative. Well, I will include Rin in the next arc or maybe I should include her as a side character in this arc and have her unnoticed until she is needed? I mean the academy does have representative candidates other than the ones introduced in S1 but we never see them until later, like Kanzashi and Tatenashi who only appear in S2.**

 **epikphael: Ahh Azee, I will surely include her. Maybe as Laura's superior officer? She is older and has more experience in really deadly combat after all. She can even be protective of Laura since she felt she had failed Lafter when she was killed so she wanted to be able to protect Laura who she sees as a little sister. And no, I won't include Biscuit since I'm not including Orga.**

 **GuestGundam: Appearance-wise, IS Bael appear the same as Gundam Bael. Though there will be upgrades.**

 **GBF93: I will include Kanzashi soon, possibly in the next time Mcgillis and Tatenashi meet.**

 **AGundamFan: Cecillia happen to be a good sniper and I happen to have some use for her and Houki is just too important to the whole plot to discard completely. While they have no chance with Ichika/Mikazuki in this story, I won't put them aside if they have their uses.**

 **Guest: ...you know, that would actually make sense too. But I already made him a Spaniard so it can't be helped.**

 **Drgyen: Wait, school counselor as in a psychological counselor? That is really a thing? I don't have one in my own school so I thought that thing is a rarity.**

 **The nameless hero: Yeah, the trick is how to put Akihiro in the school. Putting him in an IS by itself is already difficult.**

 **Guest: Akihiro will appear and I will have Gusion ready for him, though that is a good idea. Maybe I should take Gusion and use it as base for Lafter's IS?**

 **benalien100: Well Mika will battle Laura but I haven't planned anything more for that eventual confrontation. Though I can say that Mikazuki won't get Barbatos in a while. He will use Byakushiki until at least the Silverio Gospel arc. As for Barbatos' 2nd Shift, I still haven't thought about it yet. So far I have planned for Bael and Kimaris' 2nd Shift. I'll plan it after I finish Phenex and Gremory's full design and 2nd shift. And no, Orga will not appear just like Gaelio will not appear.**

 **DarkLord98: I'll try to improve. It will take time, especially since I failed grammar class. I'm at least better than I was a few years ago. As for Akihiro, I already have plans on how he will appear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Inter-Class Tournament Begins**

There is only one day left until the tournament and Mikazuki had been practicing hard… on his swordsmanship.

It is a suggestion from Kudelia, or rather a random comment. Mikazuki is undoubtedly well-versed in combat thanks to his training in both lives and his immense amount of experience. Fighting itself will never be a problem for him. But Kudelia commented that his swordsmanship is quite rough and unrefined, which is true. He never did formally learn swordsmanship and what skill he had before had dulled somewhat as he never picked up swordsmanship as Orimura Ichika.

That was not a problem before when he use Barbatos, especially when it was upgraded to Barbatos Lupus Rex. Mikazuki always prefer heavy weapons that crush his opponents or ripping them apart with his hands. Barbatos Lupus Rex is the machine that represents pinnacle of his fighting style. It is no longer a mobile suit as it is a beast designed to maximize Mikazuki's savage fighting style. Equipped with unique weapons such as a tail blade and sharp claws, it is a machine made to tear apart other machine.

Compared to Barbatos Lupus Rex, Byakushiki is the furthest he can get to a unit that would suit his style. Equipped with nothing but a sword and hands too small to effectively rip anything apart, Byakushiki is the most disappointing machine Mikazuki has ever piloted, well, of the humanoid machines at least. It won't accept any weapon other than Yukihira Nigata and while it is fast, its handling is not up to his standard. It is designed for speed but its responsiveness is lacking.

In Mikazuki's personal opinion, Byakushiki would suit Mcgillis better. It is armed with a sword and it is white, like Bael. If Mikazuki can get away with it, he would give Byakushiki to him. But he can't due to regulations and whatnot. Those kind of things are troublesome and he still don't understand any of them but Kudelia had said no and to bear with it so Mikazuki will.

Besides, his Barbatos is under construction according to the message that red haired genius Mcgillis employed sent to him. Bael had been completed and Barbatos is in production along with another IS which Mcgillis jokingly said was for Kudelia… or at least he think that it is a joke. After all, who would want to give Kudelia a weapon?

Mikazuki continue swinging his bokken, trying to remember the sensation of using a sword. Remembering how he moved when he fought Graze Ein and Hashmal. Where to position his blade to deal the most damage, how to block, how to chain his attack, all of this he try to remember.

While he had no formal training, experience had always taught him best and he had used a blade on more than one occasion. Formal training can come later when he has a teacher and has the time to learn but for now, just remembering how he used a sword when on the battlefield would do.

"…this should do."

Mikazuki nodded to himself in satisfaction when he finally feels a semblance of comfort in his swings. It is by no means something that would earn him a praise from a true swordsman, but for him, as long as it can be used in battle effectively, then anything goes. He was never much of a proper swordsman anyway. The first time he even figured out how to properly use the sword his Barbatos was equipped with was in one of his most difficult battle against Graze Ein. Learning on the fly is how he had always done things.

And maybe he should keep it at that. Fighting on the ground and fighting in the sky and in space are three different things. He still need to figure out how to use a sword with Byakushiki as his machine. Byakushiki is after all not Barbatos. His new machine is nowhere near as agile and responsive as Barbatos. It is good and to anyone else, Byakushiki would've been an incredible machine with its spec alone, ignoring its very limited weapon option at the moment, but it is not so for Mikazuki.

Mikazuki's connection with Barbatos had reached a point where the Gundam itself had become an extension of his body resulting in impossible responsiveness that Byakushiki simply cannot match. He had tried it. He could not do several of the highly precise dodging maneuvers he did in Barbatos when using Byakushiki because its response is delayed by a fraction of second. It might not seem much but it is enough to annoy Mikazuki.

But this much handicap is fine if he were to fight in a tournament where killing is not necessary, or even allowed. Since it's not a fight to the death, he has no problem using an unfamiliar weapon in a machine he doesn't like. It might even make a good exercise. With the stakes not being as high as they used to be like in his Tekkadan days, Mikazuki can afford to approach this tournament in a more relaxed manner.

Besides, the only fight he's interested in is his friendly match against Lafter. While he doesn't know how good the other pilots are, Lafter is someone whose skill he has an idea in and she is good, very good. She had nearly managed to defeat him during his earlier days piloting Barbatos. Mikazuki is looking forward to see whether she had grown stronger again or not.

"Hee, working hard aren't you?"

Mikazuki heard Lafter's voice coming from the door to the dojo. The blonde girl had been exploring the school once again because she has nothing to do and coincidentally found the dojo and heard someone swinging a wooden sword. She was surprised when she saw that Mikazuki was the one who is exercising because in her opinion, especially after hearing about his first match and seeing a video record of it, Lafter is of the opinion that Mikazuki doesn't need to train. His skill had not dulled at all and he is simply exchanging a Gundam with an IS.

"I need to. My IS only has one sword as a weapon."

Mikazuki answered her honestly as he continue to swing his wooden sword with both hands, making several cutting motions while trying to smoothly chain them into a combo. He try not to swing too widely and put only the necessary amount of force in each swing so he wouldn't waste too much energy.

"Should you even be telling me that?"

Lafter questioned. Mikazuki shrugs.

"It's not like you haven't already know. Information about personal IS active in the school can be found easily in the database."

That's true. While technical data are top secret, the school does keep a data on each student that have ever attended IS academy and, if they are representative candidates, a basic data on their personal IS. Besides, Lafter had seen Mikazuki's match against Cecillia anyway. She already knew what his IS can do.

"So, we'll have our rematch tomorrow?"

Mikazuki stopped his swing for a moment and nodded. Lafter grinned. A rematch with Mikazuki will be interesting and a big challenge. In her current life, she earned her representative title a bit too easily in her opinion. Other candidates to become her country's representative pilot simply did not measure up to the enemies she had faced a lifetime ago and definitely nowhere near as difficult and brutal as Mikazuki so she managed to beat them all with very little trouble with her extensive combat experience.

Fighting the Devil of Tekkadan whose skill had been legendary, and still is if the video were to be believed, will be a new challenge she had not taken on in years. While she enjoys the relative peace in her new life, she could use a little spicing up from time to time.

* * *

-Day of the match-

Today is the day of the interclass tournament in IS academy. But unlike in his previous match with Cecillia, Kudelia is not worried about Mikazuki at all, not of him getting hurt, which is not likely, or him getting carried away in battle and inflict serious injury on someone.

She of course had heard from Mikazuki about Lafter. While she's not particularly close to her, Kudelia had spoken with Lafter several times before and would consider her as a friend, especially since she was part of the Turbines.

Speaking of the Turbines, before reuniting with Mika, she had thought that it was merely a coincidence that there is a company called Turbines in Spain made by Naze Turbine. But now after meeting Mika and then hearing about Lafter, she had confirmed that the Naze Turbine who leads this company is indeed the very same Naze she had known in her previous life.

It surprised her a little bit but she had accepted it much more easily now that she is already acquainted with Mcgillis who was also reincarnated, though she had hoped she could forget everything about that man. While she no longer bears any grudge against him, she had blamed him for Mika's death. It was his idea to start a war with Gjallarhorn and dragging Tekkadan with him to the grave.

She had needed someone to blame back then. She might be able to endure so much hurt in her quest for the betterment of Mars but even she has a breaking point and Mikazuki was someone she deeply loved and his death hurt her so much. When no one was looking, she cried for him and cursed Mcgillis the whole week after she heard about Mika's death. It was a side of her she doesn't want anybody to see.

But since it was something that happened a lifetime ago and because she got Mika back now, she had forgiven Mcgillis for everything he did, for the most part at least. But that doesn't mean she has to like him. Kudelia would prefer that Mikazuki doesn't associate himself with Mcgillis but it seems that fate has a different opinion about that. If only they had found Atra sooner.

Kudelia shook her head. Thinking about what-ifs is not a good habit. It would simply cause her unneeded stress. What she needs right now is to relax and enjoy a steaming cup of hot coffee while waiting until Mikazuki call her to tell her about the match. It's too bad that it is not broadcasted but it's a school-exclusive event so it can't be helped.

"Is this seat open?"

Kudelia heard the voice of the last person she ever wanted to meet asking her. Speak of the devil and it shall appear. There's no need for her to look to know that Mcgillis had been the one to ask. Kudelia frowns. What does he want with her? To her recollection, they are barely acquainted and he is not the type to exchange pleasantries with a mere acquaintance.

"It is."

Kudelia replied out of reflex having always been polite to anyone. Mcgillis took the seat.

"I never said you could take it though."

Kudelia muttered as she took a sip of her coffee. Mcgillis heard her muttering.

"Hmm? Did you say something miss Bernstein?"

"Nothing!"

Kudelia nearly slam her cup back onto the table in slight irritation. Fortunately, she didn't and her coffee didn't spill… well, not much of it at least.

"You're not happy to see me."

Mcgillis guessed. Kudelia glared at him, which surprised him a bit to see her acting so hostile to someone because he can't remember her ever being angry or even show any emotion close to angry and, dare he say it, hate? It seems he had earned enough ire from her to warrant such emotion coming from her of all people. He didn't remember ever doing any wrong to her to earn such a thing though. In fact, he had helped her a bit from time to time even if they did not associate themselves with each other back then.

"Should I be happy when last time you led many of my friends to their death?"

Kudelia said in a level tone. Ohh, that's what it's all about. Mcgillis realized that she is talking about how Tekkadan was destroyed at the end of their war with Gjallarhorn. Many of Tekkadan's members were killed in the conflict, including Mikazuki himself. He supposed that bearing a grudge over getting someone's boyfriend killed in a war is as good a reason as any to dislike someone.

"I suppose I will have to apologize for that. I was so sure that I would succeed with Tekkadan's help. But that is in the past. I will not repeat the same mistake."

"…the fact that you worded it in such a way means you are planning something similar again even in this lifetime."

Kudelia sighs. She took another sip of her coffee to calm herself down. Before, when she met him in the academy arena, she focused most of her attention on Mika to distract her from the fact that the man she held responsible for everything was sitting beside her. But now since it's just the two of them, she can't do that, nor can she just simply drove him away. Even when she wanted nothing to do with him, she knew that it is impossible for them to simply ignore each other.

"So, is there any reason for you to come to me?"

Kudelia asked, wanting to get straight to the topic. Mcgillis obliged as he lean in closer and spoke in a barely audible voice.

"I have a proposition for you, Kudelia Aina Bernstein."

* * *

Lafter is feeling quite excited. She had been looking forward to this rematch with Mikazuki and this time, her unit will be relatively equal to his in performance unlike before. No matter how good the frames Teiwaz had back then, it would never be a match for a Gundam frame after all. But performance between IS units shouldn't have that big of a difference to the point of being incomparable.

She watched as Orimura Ichika, no, Mikazuki Augus launched from his side of the arena. The white IS he is piloting looks simple and focus heavily on close combat with no ranged weapon at all. But that doesn't mean that the unit will be inferior to her own. Its lack of weaponry will likely be compensated with high performance, though even if the unit is weaponless, Lafter will not make the mistake of underestimating her opponent. The pilot is a devil after all.

Lafter then equipped her own IS. The IS she deployed is a white unit with a lot more armor than the usual IS. Naturally, this is because it is based on a mobile suit from her old life. It was not a mobile suit that belonged to Teiwaz but it is a mobile suit that has a performance close enough to a Gundam. The armor covering her arms, legs, waist, and body all have sharp edges and in her hand she held a large double blade. There is also a shield binder located on her left shoulder. Overall, the IS gave her the appearance of a battle maiden, which is fitting as the design was based on a Valkyrja frame in her past life.

The pair of wings attached to her back move slightly upward. Systems are all green. She had been given the signal to launch. With a very enthusiastic voice, she yelled;

"Lafter F Turbine, Ortelinde, launching!"

* * *

 **Sorry this took a long time and I believe is not a satisfying chapter but well, I totally forgot to design Lafter's unit. The delay is mainly because of that. Fortunately, our friend Azure Dragon of the East helpfully pointed out that there is Ortelinde that appeared in the IBO manga and so since I can't use Hyakuri or Lafter's other units as base design for her IS, I had to use a Valkyrja frame unit as base instead. It's not really realistic since I doubt Teiwaz or the Turbines even knew about Ortelinde but those are minor stuff. I'm just happy that I finally got a good design. Ohh and I added a wing unit. The wings I equipped on Ortelinde is the Noir Striker wings of Strike Noir from Gundam Seed Stargazer. I figured that Lafter needs an additional weapon and speed to combat Mikazuki because Ortelinde is equipped only with its dual blade.**

 **StardustGuardna: As you can see, it is Ortelinde instead. It's a tough decision.**

 **Czar Joseph: I'm glad that I added Akira here if only to have her make a Haro. And yes, here is the long awaited rematch. Though it is an incomplete rematch since Mika is not in Barbatos.**

 **GuestGundam: A good idea. I'll figure out how to make that.**

 **AGundamFan: It's the reason why I picked Akira. She is just so cute!**

 **Escalone Wrights: I already know when I will reveal the new Barbatos Nero. Just wait for it… and pray that nobody would die a painful death when the Devil of Tekkadan truly returns.**

 **Kharn: I have an idea about Akihiro already but for Vual and Dantalion, not sure.**

 **Epikphael: An invasion by an army of Haro?**

 **Guest: While I will use the manga's MS units, I won't show Argi and the other characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: White Knight (?) VS Battle Maiden**

Both pilots floated in the air facing each other once they reach the center of the arena. It is obvious from Lafter's wide grin that she's excited for the fight. It has been a while since she had a worthwile opponent and it has been a lifetime since she last had a friendly match with Mikazuki. To have Mikazuki as an opponent once again, she would be worried if this is a life or death battle but in a friendly match, she couldn't have asked for a better opponent.

The devil of Tekkadan floated in front of her with his IS, the Byakushiki. It is armed with a single sword and looks to be built for speed, which is not exactly suited to how Mikazuki fights. Though that wouldn't stop Mikazuki from being dangerous. He was a living legend back then, being the only person to beat a Mobile Armor after the Calamity War and he did it singlehandedly. If he possesses even half the capability he had back then, this will be the toughest fight in her life.

"So, should we start?"

Lafter asked. Mikazuki nodded, and the match began. Both units charged at each other with their sword. Yukihira Niigata met the Valkyrja double blade for a single instant before both units disengaged and then clash again. No words were exchanged as both pilots who knew each other well focus all they have on their fight.

The two of them use simple moves of charging, slashing, and disengaging once their blades met for a brief moment. Both are still warming up. They are getting a feel of each other's capability. They started off with normal speed but gradually their clash became faster and faster and their attack pattern started to change, becoming more complex as time goes.

Both know that they are not facing a greenhorn who is in over their head. Not pilots who have only experienced simulation and mere competitions or even just small skirmishes. No, both of them, Lafter and Mikazuki, are seasoned veterans who had become intimately familiar with battles. Their skills have been tested and they are some of the best there was in their old life. Even if their instruments of war are different, their spirits are still that of soldiers who had lived and died in violence.

Mikazuki suddenly increased his spit using ignition boost and kicked Lafter on the head, causing her to stagger and he followed up with a slash. But Lafter activate the shield attached to her shoulder binder, creating a beam shield that absorbed most of the damage. It depleted a few points of her shield energy due to the power consumption and force of the attack but it is nothing compared to if she received the attack full force.

Lafter grabbed the hilt of her Valkyrja double blade with her left hand and slashed at Mikazuki. The devil's instinct warned him fast enough to fly upward and avoid a hit. Mikazuki saw that the double blade had separated into twin swords. Lafter follow up with a slash using her right hand sword but Mikazuki had already brought up Yukihira Niigata to defend. He used the force from Lafter's attack that sent him backward to make some distance between them.

It was at times like these that Mikazuki really hate Byakushiki. He has completely no option for ranged combat. Not like it was any different with Barbatos but at least he could equip Barbatos with guns when he needed to. Even Lupus Rex has an option for ranged attack, even if it is only the tail blade. Yukihira Niigata is also too light to allow him to use his favored fighting style.

Suddenly Mikazuki saw the underside of Ortelinde's wings moving. A gun attachment revealed itself and started shooting at Mika. The devil easily evades the shots from the two mini railguns but it is still annoying. It got worse when Lafter's swords rotated downward and a part of the sword's reverse side slid up, revealing a submachine gun. Lafter is a good shot and with four guns aimed at him by a skilled pilot, Mika knew he is in trouble.

While the railguns with their lower rate of fire are easily dodged, the submachine guns are another matter. Their firepower might be lesser but they are harder to evade due to the higher rate of fire. Added with the fact that Byakushiki cannot maneuver like Barbatos and is not as responsive simply adds to the difficulty.

"You really are a troublesome machine."

Mikazuki muttered as he increase his speed and circle closer towards Lafter. He deflected several shots with his sword while simply accepting the rest that he cannot dodge. When he got close enough, he slashed at Lafter who quickly switch her weapon from gun mode to sword mode. She parried Mikazuki's slash with her left hand sword and slashed at him with her right hand sword.

To her surprise, Mikazuki quickly spun in the air and kick her blade away. The devil of Tekkadan then held his sword in reverse grip and slashed her when she's open. Lafter grunted as she was pushed back. That was the first clean hit she received from Mikazuki and she knew he'll immediately follow up with another attack. Without looking, she deployed her energy shield.

Just as she had thought, Mikazuki indeed followed up with an upward diagonal slash. The positioning of her shield is bad though as her shield is in a position to receive attack either from the front or above. The upward slash broke her defense and Mikazuki got even closer.

With his free hand, Mika punched her in the face and got another slash in. He was about to follow up with a kick but Lafter decided to drop her left hand sword to catch his kick. She deploy her wing mounted railguns and blast Mikazuki at near point-blank range. The point-blank shot caused Mikazuki to fall but Lafter did not let her guard down.

As she thought, Mikazuki had readied his next attack. He throw his sword at her which she easily deflected but that distraction gave him enough time to use ignition boost to close in on her and… slash her with another sword? Lafter's eyes widened when she saw Mikazuki now wielding her own sword, the one she dropped earlier, and use it against her. Sparks flew from the point where the two identical blades met as the two pilots stare at each other.

Lafter pushed Mikazuki with all the strength her machine could give her… and one sword flew from someone's hand. Lafter's eyes widened. She shouldn't have pushed. Mikazuki had just let go of his sword and got closer even at the expense of some of his shield energy when her blade struck his left arm.

Mikazuki grabbed her shoulder and kneed her in the stomach followed with a punch to the face. While the absolute defense field prevented damage to be done to her body directly, she still felt those attacks. She swung her sword at him in an attempt to make him let go. He did, but he ducked under her swing and got behind her. He then ripped Ortelinde's wing to disable the railguns, starting from the left wing.

While he ripped her left wing, Lafter deployed the right wing railgun and shot him. point-blank again. From the smoke created by the blast, Byakushiki's left arm appear and grab hold of the railgun's barrel. Mikazuki then kicked Lafter from the back while simultaneously ripping away her remaining railgun.

Despite losing her wing-mounted railguns, Lafter is grinning. Mikazuki really is an opponent unlike any other. He took shots head on if it meant he could rip his opponent apart. He did not flinch, he did not hesitate, he simply fights. Like an untamable wild beast you should never even dare cross.

His fighting style is the most brutal she had ever seen. Not even Akihiro is that brutal. The Devil of Tekkadan tears his enemy apart limb from limb, a true killing machine unlike any other. That is why he is the undisputed strongest in Tekkadan. So with a grin on her face clear for all to see through the cameras, Lafter charged at Mikazuki with her remaining sword.

If anyone were to see Mikazuki right now, they would see the edge of his lips slightly curve upward. Fighting Lafter had been fun. It's been a while since someone can challenge him in single combat. Even without weapon, Mikazuki respond to Lafter's challenge head on. Byakushiki and Ortelinde clashes once again while their respective pilot are grinning happily at the challenge each other poses.

* * *

Chifuyu and Maya are speechless at the scene they are seeing. These two are definitely not normal. Both Lafter and Ichika are fighting with the intent to kill. Their attacks are brutal and it looks more like two soldiers aiming to kill each other instead of teenagers fighting in an IS. And both of them are smiling.

While Lafter doesn't fight as brutally as Ichika, she is still merciless and took any chance she got to attack. There is no posturing or unnecessary dialogue, only two people trying their best to take each other down. Even when Ichika ripped off her wings Lafter still fight and was not stunned by his brutality like Cecillia was. She even seems to have expected it.

These two are not normal. They are more like real experienced soldiers than teenage pilots. The question is, are they?

She feared to know, she doesn't want it to be true, but it is a big possibility. After all, Ichika was sold when he was young and she never knew where he went. Child soldiers are common in several parts of the world. All things she saw about him point to that conclusion. But just thinking about it made Chifuyu tighten her fist.

Humans can really be rotten when they want to.

"…how much shield energy do they have left?"

Chifuyu asked, trying to steer her thought away from where it's heading moments ago. Maya enlarged the screen to show the older Orimura the two units' remaining shield energy. Both are in the red already. Not surprising considering all the damage they have dealt on each other.

"Ortelinde and Byakushiki's shield energy have both reached two hundred. It will be over soon enough."

* * *

Mcgillis is sitting on a bench in a nearby park after he finished his meeting with Kudelia. It was brief and he knew that the young woman doesn't want to spend too much time around him. At least they have concluded their business on a good note. Despite Kudelia's dislike of him, Mcgillis trusted her much more than all his business acquaintances put together.

After that, the two of them went their separate ways. He was then contacted by Akira not too long ago to inform him that Mikazuki's match had started and she managed to hack several cameras in the academy so he can watch it. For the past ten minutes, Mcgillis had been watching the match between Mikazuki and Lafter. He is impressed that the girl could last so long against Mikazuki. But if she is one of the Turbines from their past life like her name implied, then it's not much of a surprise.

As usual, the Devil of Tekkadan is brutal. But his current opponent is also skilled and could put up a great fight. It is much more interesting to watch than that match with the british representative candidate, though he also noticed several problems in Mikazuki's moves. He also remembered that Mikazuki had once commented about how much he dislike Byakushiki because it's a troublesome machine.

Well, he could get some ideas on how to improve his current design for Barbatos by watching this fight. First off is definitely equipping the new Barbatos with a ranged weapon, even if it is only as a sidearm. Then maybe some shields. Mikazuki does tend to charge forward without care. And of course improved responsiveness…

Mcgillis was thinking about what more can he add to Barbatos when Akira contacted him, automatically closing the video file. It's rare for Akira herself to contact him personally so this must be important.

"Akira, what is it?"

"An unknown IS unit is approaching the IS academy fast. We don't know where it come from and it's only luck that we managed to detect it."

"An unknown?"

Mcgillis frowned. That is worrying. An unknown is never a good thing and it is heading to the IS academy. Is it a terrorist attack? Phantom Task maybe? But then a thought came to his mind. This might also be a blessing in disguise.

"I'll intercept it in the Bael."

* * *

 **Took some time but I finally got round to writing this. I was stuck on what to do with Lafter's fighting style but in the end I decided to just screw it and go with whatever I want. Lafter's style with her old units cannot be incorporated much with the Ortelinde anyway since it's a close combat unit. Ohh and I changed the weapon a bit. Ortelinde's valkyrja double blade is now equipped with SMG mode which can only be used when the blades are separated. It's like Gundam Harute's rifle mode. I figured this gave more option to Ortelinde and Lafter on top of adding wings equipped with railguns based on Strike Noir's Noir Striker.**

 **Lafter and Mikazuki are evenly matched, sorta. Of course, Mikazuki is the overall superior pilot considering what he could do and what he had done in the IBO series but this fight is relatively equal because Byakushiki is not suited for Mika and is hindering him from fighting like he did with Barbatos. This gave Lafter a chance to fight Mikazuki as an equal. This fight shows a bit how Byakushiki actually hinders Mika and thanks to this, Mcgillis got more idea for Barbatos Nero, Mikazuki's next unit.**

 **Next chapter will be the conclusion of the match while Mcgillis would brutalize the unmanned IS with Bael. Yes, we can finally see Bael in action! Of course, Bael will receive some upgrades like extra armament because Mcgillis had learned from his previous fights that Bael is not tailored for him as it is for Agnika. Actually, what if I added Agnika Kaieru himself in this story as the next natural male IS pilot? Just a thought, not something I'm gonna do unless it is actually a good idea.**

 **Now, I see some people asking about Kudelia's unit. She will get one, and it will be a devil. Originally I was going to use Gremory but that was before Gundam Gremory's official appearance and since its design would not suit Kudelia, I have changed her unit into something else. Just wait for it. Ohh and Atra will return soon enough and she will meet Kudelia.**

 **Czar Joseph: It's not like Mika is good with swords. He's only on the level of knowing how to cut his enemies instead of himself. Basically, his skill only extend to the level of 'stick em with the pointy end' and the rest is supplemented by experience and instinct. He won't complain as much if his only weapon is a mace though. As for Kudelia, yeah well, Mcgillis did start the whole mess so no matter how nice Kudelia is, she would have a bit of a grudge, just not to the point of being vengeful. Mika won't get a mace until he gets Barbatos Nero though and it will be a sword mace like Barbatos Lupus.**

 **JameyoftheMegaCosmos: I'm actually considering that and I already have several options.**

 **epikphael: Mcgillis can do a lot with only 4 IS. Besides, there will be more than that anyway. So far, his faction will have Bael, Barbatos, Kimaris, Agares, Gremory, and maybe Gusion and Flauros. But I understand that he'll need an army and yes, I might use that bit MS idea. After all, not only do I have Haro I also have Akira and Mcgillis can get a lot out of that unmanned IS drone. Bad move by Tabane.**

 **GBF93: Mcgillis' plan involving Kudelia is not militaristic in nature... for now. We'll see what it is after this story arc when Kudelia can speak with Mika.**

 **AGundamFan: Thanks. Anyway, I didn't have the opportunity to include the general audience's opinion but there is Chifuyu at least. And she noticed things and is scared of the worst.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bael**

Sarashiki Tatenashi watched the battle between Mikazuki and Lafter with great interest. If she still has any doubts, this battle had cleared them all with how… intense they are. The Devil of Tekkadan in particular is as vicious as she had seen in videos she watched after the conflict ended and while she doesn't know anything about Lafter apart from the fact that she's part of the Turbines, the blonde is definitely a true fighter, not just some wannabe soldiers like some pilots she knew.

Being a pilot herself this time made her glad that she won't be facing him anytime soon, if ever. It took a special kind of man to not even flinch after being shot at point-blank range, shielded or not. Then again, this is the legendary devil who didn't stop fighting even when he's half dead and his Gundam was severely damaged. Only a fatal strike to the cockpit was what managed to finally stop him.

Though Tatenashi noted that Mikazuki seem to be less agile than when he was using the Barbatos. She had committed the combat data of all Gundam pilots active in her previous life in her memory and she remembered Mikazuki performing much better back then. The current him fights more like he did during the early days of Tekkadan when he had just started piloting the Barbatos, like he's not at all used to the unit. Then again, piloting a Gundam and piloting an IS are two different things.

She piloted Gundam Kimaris Vidar after the conflict ended and her brother returned. Back when she was Almiria, her relation with her brother remained strained until the end of their life, which was not long for her since she died around the forty due to illness. She became a pilot when she was of age and inherited Kimaris since her brother quit piloting forever for various reasons, though she suspected the main reason is because he does felt something after killing Mcgillis back then and focused the rest of his life supporting the reform started by Rustal by supporting Julietta Julis.

Piloting an IS and piloting a Gundam are similar but different in a way Tatenashi simply can't put. She will admit that she would prefer Kimaris over Mysterious Lady though even if it is mixed feeling because Kimaris Vidar was used to defeat Bael that Mcgillis piloted. A simple way to describe it is that her IS is a partner in battle while her Gundam is **herself**. A Gundam pilot who is used to the Alaya Vijnana system would be able to feel the difference between Gundam and IS when they piloted one.

Tatenashi saw the monitor depicting how much remaining shield energy each unit has. Both Byakushiki and Ortelinde are low on energy. No surprise because they've been beating each other black and blue since the battle started. This will be the last round and even if Byakushiki is weaponless, it is still extremely dangerous knowing how its pilot could fight.

A sudden vibration from her phone interrupted her thought and her enjoyment. A bit miffed at the interruption, Tatenashi fished her phone from her pocket and saw who is calling her. To her surprise, it is Kanzashi, her little sister. Knowing that Kanzashi will not call her for no reason, Tatenashi answered the call.

"Hello Kanzashi-chan."

"Onee-san, we have a problem."

Those simple words turned Tatenashi's expression from her usual cheerful one to a deadly serious one. Without saying anything else, Tatenashi left the stadium. If the situation warranted Kanzashi herself calling her, then this is something she must see.

* * *

A large black machine is nearing Tokyo airspace. Its destination; IS Academy. There's not much distance between it and the Academy and with an IS' speed, it will enter the academy airspace in about a minute… if nothing got in its way. A beam shot nearly hit it if it hadn't stopped at the last second. The machine's head searched for the source of the beam shot and it found the culprit floating slightly above it.

There floating a little bit above it is a fully armored unit that looks like a knight at first glance wielding a long-barreled rifle that has smoke coming out of its muzzle in its right hand and a western longsword with beam serving as its 'blade' held in its left hand. The black unit tried to identify the white machine using its sensors but it failed. The white machine possess a signal that identify it as an IS but oddly its core number cannot be identified.

Inside the white unit's armor, Mcgillis Fareed smiled as his sensors revealed several interesting things about the black unit he is intercepting. For one thing, the thing is all machine with no human pilot. His sensors did not detect any signs of life coming from the unit.

"No life sign identified. This is an unmanned unit. I will bet five grand that this is Shinonono Tabane's work."

He said from inside his helmet. His HUD display two screens, each showing a face he is familiar with. One displays Alan in his submarine's command center and the other displays Akira inside her room.

"It's a sucker's bet."

Alan replied with slight sarcasm.

"It core is also unregistered. I have checked. We found no match with the signature of any known core."

Akira said as she worked on the real-time data sent from Bael's sensors. The first thing she did is of course to identify the core to see which country it belongs to and since it is unidentifiable, then it would mean only one thing…

"Alan, prepare the lab for when I return. I'm bringing in an early christmas present."

Alan looked very pleased with what Mcgillis had promised before cutting transmission followed by Akira who mouthed a small 'good luck' to him. Mcgillis acknowledge her words and prepare himself for battle.

"It has been a while since I last have a taste of real combat. Now then, let's see what Shinono Tabane has made. Bael, Mcgillis Fareed, engaging the enemy!"

The new incarnation of Gundam Bael spread its wings as Mcgillis put his rifle away and draw another weapon from his leg armor. The weapon unfolded and extend to show a sword identical to the one he's holding in his other hand. With both its blades equipped, Bael moved.

Bael charged straight at the black machine. Seeing that it is under attack by an unknown enemy, the unmanned unit get ready to defend itself. It fired its enormous cannons at Mcgillis who easily evaded the shots by maneuvering over them without decreasing his speed even a little. The unit shot Bael a few more times but the white demon easily evaded them.

"Too slow."

Mcgillis commented with a smug grin as he slashed at the enormous cannon arm with his sword. His movement is quick and precise as he dealt massive damage to the right arm even with the shield protecting the enemy unit. The black unit try to get him with its left hand cannon but Mcgillis had seen it move and already moved out of the way when the unmanned unit open fire.

The black IS fired at the Bael but Mcgillis shows that his skill had not deteriorated by easily dodging all shots with ease. He made sharp turns without decreasing his speed as he circle around the black unit and lunge at it once he got close enough. He pushed the beam blade hard to penetrate the black IS' defense.

Mcgillis disengage as his opponent counterattacked with a punch that missed him. The unmanned machine open fire once again and like before, Mcgillis manage to dodge them easily even in such close distance. The reaction time and responsiveness provided by the Alaya Vijnana system to both the pilot and the machine made dodging a barrage by a mere machine child's play to Mcgillis and Bael.

Bael then positioned its wings upward, giving it a quick downward push as its pilot make his counterattack. Mcgillis performed an uppercut slash from under the Golem and dealt critical damage. The Golem tried to punch him but with Bael's speed and his reaction time, Mcgillis dodged and got behind the black IS.

Mcgillis hacked and slashed the IS on its back, depleting even more of its shield energy but according to his sensors, it still has some more, a lot more. He frowned. The black unit has a lot of energy. But no matter. It will fall in time. Besides, he is still taking it easy. He is, after all, also testing Bael in live combat situation.

So far Bael had performed remarkably. Its speed and agility is very high and its responsiveness is top notch. Mcgillis would even say that the unit is too responsive for anyone not used to the Alaya Vijnana system. All in all, those sleepless nights working on the Bael's propulsion system paid off.

The swords also performed rather well though it will still need improvement in terms of penetrative power. That is what he is having Akira worked on right now. The Bael's sword so far had done a lot of damage even when he's not hitting as hard as he could and he knew he had hit part of its armor when he did hit hard but it still had not cut through the shield.

He had wanted the swords to be able to cut through shield energy like the famed Reiraku Byakuya one-off ability used by Orimura Chifuyu and somehow installed in Byakushiki that now belong to Mikazuki. He has the data thanks to Mikazuki but so far they had not made any progress in making a weapon that could cut through shield energy without it being a one-off ability. The special property of the beam sword that cuts through energy is very unique and very hard to decipher. For now, he has to make do with what he has.

'Now to test my defense and ranged weapons.'

Mcgillis slowed down his movement among the barrage of cannon fires. He store both of his swords in the leg compartments and pull out his long rifle. It has variable output that can be changed on command but the standard setting is semi-auto with normal firepower.

The old Bael has very little options in terms of ranged weapon, or overall weapons to be honest. A pair or old swords and electromagnetic cannons hardly makes for an impressive arsenal. It works only because Bael was means to be piloted by a pilot with inhuman reaction time that would dominate any opponent with skill alone and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he is not Agnika Kaieru who was said to be such an individual. So the current Bael is equipped with more weapons and features than the old one.

As another blast came towards Bael, Mcgillis held out his left hand. He caught the beam with his hand and crushed it as he block another blast with his wrist. The beam dispersed when it hits his armor. The blonde pilot smiles as he watch how only a little of his shield energy had been drained. Another work finally paid off.

One of the biggest project he had in the past with the advent of IS is the nanolaminate armor that saw widespread use in his old world. With people going crazy with beam weapons, Mcgillis knew that he would need the nanolaminate armor technology to further increase his advantage in battle. It took him two years to finally make the nanolaminate armor paint and now it has proven its worth in combat.

Mcgillis knew he cannot rely solely on the IS' shielding technology, especially if he were to create a barrier-voiding weapon, so recreating the nanolaminate armor was on top of his list before he could go on to make his own IS units. With the nanolaminate coating, should his shield be breached, he would still have additional defense compared to other IS units. It also has the additional benefit of saving energy as with the additional coating, he could safely decrease the output of his shield and redirect the energy to other functions.

The nanolaminate armor still cannot fully replace IS shields though since it has been proven that solid attacks are effective against it but for the early stage of the coming conflict, until his enemies caught on to said weakness, it would make for a small advantage. In a world where beam weapons are popular and IS shields are the default defensive measure against it, nobody would expect that he has something like an anti-beam coating to counter beam weapons.

Of course, people will caught up to this if he got hit enough times and those who are particularly sharp would notice that the beam disperses right as it hits his armor, not before it like if it hits a shield. But until then, this will be his advantage. The shield has always been the largest drain on an IS' energy supply but with this, he can minimize the use of energy for shielding and redirect the excess energy to other functions. Gundams, and even Graze frames had never had energy problems. As a source of energy, Ahab reactors are definitely superior to IS cores.

But IS cores produce a more unique and malleable energy that could do a lot of things. One such example of this property is the one-off abilities. They can be anything that fits the pilot and the core would somehow configure the hardware to respond to the pilot's wish as in the case with the 'shifts'. This is no longer merely about technology, it is nearly magic. The energy produced by the core interact with the world in quantum level.

Though that is a thought for another time. He still has a battle to win.

Mcgillis return fire with his rifle. He shot the Golem three times. The Golem dodged the first two but the third shot hit it on the chest area. Bael reengage its thrusters and began flying while shooting the black IS. While Mcgillis had mainly practiced with swords, he is still a great shot with a rifle.

He flew around the Golem, shooting at it leisurely while the black unit try its hardest to get a lock on Bael and hit it. So far, it is not having much luck in even scratching the paint of the white demon. Mcgillis scoffed. It's too easy. He's not even trying to fight seriously and the Golem is already being pushed back. It may look intimidating due to its size and appearance but its capability is pathetic. It may have impressive firepower and defense but its computer's skill level is not even comparable to Iok Kujan and that said a lot. Only a novice would have trouble fighting this… which would probably make it good as training dummy to test new pilots.

'I should probably finish this soon.'

Mcgillis decided to end the fight. The Golem had accumulated some damage and its shield energy is nearly depleted. So he would destroy it with his strongest weapon. But first, he needed to create an opening. Flying towards the Golem in high speed, Mcgillis then kneed it on the stomach, or what would be the stomach if it is piloted by a human. When the knee made contact though, a section of the knee opened and a spike shot out, heavily damaging the Golem and disorienting it from the point-blank pile bunker attack. With it staggering, Mcgillis found the opening he needed and act fast.

A compartment opened on the Bael's wings and a small cannon fold out. The cannon then rotates until it is positioned just slightly above the Bael's shoulder. A grip also folded out from the long rifle's barrel, allowing Mcgillis to hold it steady with both hands. He grabbed his rifle and charge all his weapons to full power. He aimed all his guns at the black IS and pull the trigger.

'It's over.'

Three powerful energy blasts struck the Golem, depleting its shield energy and then directly hitting its body. The armors melted from the intense heat of the blasts and the whole unit exploded. Mcgillis folded his cannons and store his rifle once his opponent exploded. He then rushed down to catch the remains before it could hit the ground, mainly the body where the IS core is located.

"The unmanned unit has been destroyed. Mission accomplished. I'm bringing the remains back to base."

Mcgillis said through his communicator, reporting his success. But before he could leave though, his HUD alerted him that something is approaching him at high speed, likely an IS. Has Shinonono Tabane come to retrieve her creation? He checked his HUD and noted that his current energy level is at 72%. He had not taken any meaningful hit so the tri-blast must've took a good chunk of his energy since he did fire them at full power with the intent to destroy.

The Bael moved just as a barrage of beam machinegun shots came. It will be hard fighting this new opponent while carrying the black IS' remains. When He stopped to see who his opponent is, both pilots' eyes widened, recognizing each other. Mcgillis recognize the newcomer piloting a blue IS unit immediately. How could he not? He met her not long ago and she had been occupying his mind for a while.

And while she could not see his face, Sarashiki Tatenashi will never forget the appearance of this particular machine. It might be an IS now but its appearance is no doubt based on a particular Gundam.

"Bael…"

* * *

 **So here is Bael's first battle. I hope I'm doing good with the mechanics, though I usually prefer to follow my own instinct when it comes to these mixing stuff. Anyway, Bael received several upgrades and will be further upgraded as thing goes with Mcgillis developing more technology. Now, I have written a basic comparison of Ahab reactor and IS core here and this will be important in the future but for now, it's just a footnote.**

 **Now, for Bael itself. Its upgrades are foldable swords stored in its leg armor. The swords are based on Tempest Beam Sword used by Gouf Ignited in Gundam Seed Destiny. Bael also get a rifle based on Sinanju's rifle from Gundam Unicorn. And its last weapon upgrade is the wing-mounted beam cannons configured similarly like Freedom Gundam's Balaena Plasma cannons from Gundam Seed. These are the Bael's upgrades so far. Bael is classified as a 4th Gen unit based on performance but with more upgrades, it will be as powerful as a 5th Gen unit in theory (since 5th Gen doesn't exist) but its most dangerous component is no doubt the pilot. I hope I'm doing Mcgillis justice in this fight. The Golem is really nothing impressive in terms of combat ability so he would be able to beat it easily. Hell, Ichika who is a total novice can beat it so Mcgillis definitely can play around with it. I mean in Gundam, ace pilots are all highly skilled and can fight multiple high class opponents without taking much damage. Mcgillis is definitely a high-class ace pilot even if he is not Mikazuki so a Golem that can be beaten by Ichika who is a total novice would be a trivial opponent for him.**

 **Spartastic 4: Akihiro will definitely appear along with Shino. The plans have been made.**

 **HolyKnight5: Your idea have some merits. It got me thinking. This chapter have also given me some materials. Now, here's a hint of what I have in mind. What did Milliardo use as his army in Gundam Wing?**

 **tsun: Good point. It's just an idea anyway.**

 **BrotherCaptaiSheperd: Should've noticed that. I should look for a Beta since I don't have one for this story... not like I have one for any story. As for Kudelia, you're right, there's more use to Kudelia than as a fighter, but she will still have her own unit.**

 **GBF93: As you can see, Mcgillis interrupted the Golem first before it could interrupt anything.**

 **AGundamFan: I decided not to include Agnika after some consideration. And there will be more of Chifuyu in the future.**

 **GuestGundam: I use Strike Noir as inspiration when upgrading Ortelinde. The wings are the Noir Striker pack from Gundam Seed Stargazer. Laura is more of a super soldier than a child soldier here. Child soldier is more like a child who is influenced by outside force to become a soldier while Laura is born/created to be one. As for who sent the drone, definitely Tabane.**

 **Stratos263: unlike the kiddy pilots who are still wet behind the ear featured in Infinite Stratos, Mikazuki and Lafter are veterans with bloody history and live combat experience. Of course it will be nothing like the battles in IS.**

 **Czar Joseph: Don't worry, Barbatos is already under construction along with Akira's personal IS which will be another Gundam but with modification. As for the sword, it's not like Mika dislike it completely. Barbatos' sword is just better. I mean, have you seen the Yukihira Niigata? The solid blade open up to make a beam sword. It looks awkward as a weapon.**

 **TrimusicaDrag00n90: That remains to be seen.**

 **NeededSomething: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I suppose it's because of my tendency to want to get to the point quickly that I kinda try to fit in only the important bits and only mention needed but otherwise unimportant stuff in passing. I've been trying to improve on my contents. As for Agnika, I got the idea because IS has a severe lack of important male characters and I'm not planning to use everyone in Tekkadan but I also need someone as a neutral force. Agnika would be a male neutral force who doesn't side with anyone. But I think it's just an excuse to make an OC. I decided against including Agnika in the end though.**

 **Guest: About the limiters, I'm not sure about it but if I do, then I can include them later.**

 **JameyoftheMegacosmos: Ein and Carta maybe... I have an evil idea about Carta.**

 **HolyKnight5: No, the name of Kudelia's devil unit have been determined and I am not changing it. It will purely be a defensive/support unit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Of Mcgillis and Tatenashi**

There are several differences with the design but Tatenashi will never forget that particular Gundam as much as she cannot forget Kimaris. There is no need for her to even consider other options. Unless Agnika Kaieru himself reincarnated in this world, which she doubts, this Bael must be piloted by none other than Mcgillis himself.

"…I should have expected as much. You work fast, Macky."

Tatenashi said. The Bael did not show any sign of movement but inside the helmet, Mcgillis is surprised that Tatenashi could deduce that it is him so quickly. But if she is indeed Almiria, then it would make sense. Other than Agnika Kaieru, the only other person that could be associated with Bael is himself.

"Sarashiki."

Mcgillis greeted her curtly. There's no use hiding since she already knew who is inside the helmet. To his surprise, Tatenashi crossed her arms and pouted childishly when she heard his greeting.

"Mou, Macky, don't call me with my surname. It's like we don't know each other. Call me with my first name."

He didn't expect that response from Tatenashi. That was a surprise. Mcgillis sighed, feeling quite exasperated. He might as well humor her since he's quite sure that she is Almiria. All their interactions led him to that conclusion. The only problem right now is that he's not sure whether she's his friend or enemy.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Tatenashi."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I can't even keep an eye on my own backyard."

That's true. He did recall that she has her own group working with her. It makes sense for her to have eyes and ears in a place that can be called as her territory and according to Akira, Tatenashi has someone tech savvy on her side. It's another reason why he made the Gundam head helmet. Being detected outside his territory can't be avoided so the helmet will help him hide his identity. The full armor could hide the fact that he's a man.

"So, what will you do now that you're here?"

Mcgillis questioned. At his inquiry, her expression suddenly changed. Her playful is gone and now she's looking at him straight in the eyes through his visors. With a tone different from what he is starting to associate with Sarashiki Tatenashi, the blue haired girl asked him back.

"That depends. What do you plan to do with that machine?"

No longer is she sporting that playful look. He quickly realized that this is her talking to him as the head of the Sarashiki. It appears that she is capable of professionalism when needed because her stance is no longer as lax as before. Now then, what to do? Right now, Tatenashi is not an enemy. But that may change in the future. Right now she can be either a friend or an enemy. He would prefer her as a friend though. It would be one less name on his list of enemies.

Plus he wanted to confirm whether his suspicion is right or not.

"Before that, let us change location first. It's better if our conversation remains just between the two of us."

Tatenashi shook her head.

"There is no need to change location."

Tatenashi said. Suddenly mist began to appear from her IS, spreading throughout the area.

'Mist? That's right, Tatenashi's IS was originally Gustoi Touman Moskwa, an IS utilizing nanomachines to manipulate water particles and able to create mist with it.'

He recalled reading about the unit when reading Sarashiki Tatenashi's file. A 3rd generation unit originally made by Russia and given to Tatenashi when she became their representative pilot. He wondered how a Japanese can be a Russian representative, but that can be explained by some backroom dealing involving her organization and either the Russian government or their own Black Ops unit.

When the mist reached him, all his sensors started experiencing some static. The mist appeared to be jamming both his radar and communication and it gets stronger the thicker the mist becomes. If he were to take a guess, the jamming must comes from the thick concentration of nanomachines laced in every particle of the mist. Ingenious, and frightening. Such capability was not included in the data about her IS. Either Akira failed to obtain the full data or it was a recent addition to the nanomachines' function.

"The mist will protect us from any eavesdropper. Now we can talk without any worry, Macky."

Mcgillis nodded. This will do nicely.

"Then let me ask you this question first. Does the name Almiria Bauduin means something to you?"

Yes, first off, he needs to make sure that his guess is right. He's quite sure that he's right but a confirmation would be great. In response to his question, the blue haired pilot raised an eyebrow and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is it not obvious? Who else would call you Macky other than me and would give you a schematic of Kimaris? Gaelio onii-chan?"

That is not a possibility Mcgillis ever want to think about for an assortment of reasons. It would be disturbing, too disturbing. But now with his guess confirmed, he could proceed with more confidence. Still, he should keep his guard up even more exactly because she is Almiria. After all, she did have reasons to hate him even if it is in their past life.

"So my guess is right. You have grown into a fine young woman, Almiria."

"Call me Tatenashi, Macky. It's my new name."

Mcgillis nodded. It is better for him to get familiar with using her new name. Though that did bring a question to his head. Tatenashi would be the third reincarnated person he met after Mikazuki and Kudelia and according to what Mikazuki said, there might be more of them than he thought. On top of that, they are a mix of being reborn as a similar person to their previous life like him and Kudelia or as an entirely new person like Mikazuki and Almiria.

This is something he need to investigate in the future. At the very least, he will need to know how many reincarnated there are and just who they are. But for now, he has another matter to take care of.

"Then Tatenashi. Since you were once Almiria, I reckon you could guess what I am going to do with this machine."

Yes, she has a few guesses, but nothing concrete to make out a specific picture. Not that she needed any concrete picture to guess the result. She knew him enough to know his endgame.

"Making more weapons of war to start a revolution."

It's not a question but a statement. Mcgillis nodded. There's no point in denying. As she was Almiria, she would know his goal, especially because they have talked about it in their last meeting.

Now that he thought about it, Tatenashi must've suspected him when she first invited him to the academy. Their subsequent talk in the student council room only served to confirm that he's the Mcgillis she knew. He must've revealed enough information for her to figure him out and that's why she gave him the schematic. It's a way for her to tell him that she knew him.

"Change cannot come from those who are powerless. There will always be those who reject change no matter if it is for the better or for the worse. That's why whether you are a hero trying to save the world or a tyrant trying to rule it, strength is necessary. Because without it, you will never be able to start anything. People do not listen to the weak after all."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Tatenashi sighed as she crossed her arm, frowning at her husband from another life.

"After you died, I always thought about what you did. Why did you do it and why in such a way? To cleanse Gjallarhorn from corruption, that was why you fight. I agree with it. Gaelio onii-chan also agreed with it. But, the way you did it, it was wrong. If you had asked onii-chan to help you, if you asked Carta-san to help you, they would support you through thick and thin. But you betrayed them, and me."

Tatenashi aimed a glare at Mcgillis. She still resented him a bit for his betrayal. Though soon she crushed that negative feeling, having decided to learn from her past but not let it control her… much.

"After you died, I went on to become a part of the reformed Gjallarhorn. In the end the person you fought was the one who started the reformation. It was ironic. During my time, I became an Inspector like you and onii-chan. As inspector, I experienced firsthand how corrupted Gjallarhorn had become. Even after you were gone, fighting still continued. There are people who won't let go of their power and oppose the reform. We had to put them down. Officers letting pirates roam free and the continued human trafficking, it's terrible. But I knew I didn't see the worst of them like you did."

Tatenashi stopped to take a deep breath.

"You know, you are right. Change cannot come from those who are powerless to make it. I realized that when I joined the effort to enforce the changes Rustal Ellion began. Because we have the strength that we can enforce the changes we brought about. Strength is necessary. But that made me think. Why did you fail when Rustal succeeded although you both share the same goal? What made you lose to him? You have the Bael with you and Tekkadan's support. Sure he has the Arianrhod fleet and onii-chan as well as Julietta-san but did that make all the difference? I spend several years talking to onii-chan as well as other people who knew you, even the survivors of Tekkadan. That's when I finally saw what made you lose to Rustal Ellion."

"What made me lose to Rustal Ellion huh? And what was it?"

"You were picky, distrustful, selfish, manipulative, and a backstabber."

Tatenashi told him without any hesitation. Mcgillis was surprised that she would dare say it to his face, though he does feel that he deserved it. He didn't say anything in reply. He needed to hear this, his own shortcomings.

"You were picky with your allies and what allies you did make, few of them stay with you to the end, either due to your manipulation, selfishness, or betrayal. Even the Tekkadan was ready to leave you in the end. If only you were more open and honest, you would've obtained the strength to rise against even Rustal Ellion! If you had been honest then Gaelio onii-chan would've helped you! Even stand alongside you to face the Arianrhod fleet! Carta-san would've been glad to fight for you! Even I will…"

Tatenashi shook her head. She is getting emotional.

"And now you want to start another revolution here. You can understand why as much as I agree with you and your idea, I can't just simply agree to support you."

Mcgillis could understand, he truly could. He had thought about and regretted many things in his previous life, greatest of them all is his betrayal of Gaelio and Carta, his only friends back then. He regretted and tried to change since he was reborn. It's not easy though. He is inherently a schemer and a power-hungry person. But at least he swore that in this life, he will never again betray anyone he calls his friend. If he were to manipulate people, he will make sure that they will stay alive until the end.

He knew Tatenashi was right. He lost to Rustal due to his actions pushing away his allies and people that could've become his ally. This time he will not do so… hopefully. It's not exactly easy when his mind would always default to manipulation when he saw a potential asset.

"Everything you said are true. Ahh, I will admit it. I was wrong in my way. In my desire to change the world and becoming strong, I let myself be consumed by my darker impulses, especially my anger. I embraced them all in order to become strong, to become a demon that possess enough power to overturn the laws of the world. But in the end, I did not become the Great King of Hell that commanded legions of demonic army. I only became a wretched devil who lash out in temper tantrum and achieved nothing in the end, only dragging those who followed me to the deepest pit of the underworld."

He remembered them, those who died because of his actions. Other than his two friends and Almiria, there's Ein Dalton, Isurugi Camice, Orga Itsuka, and of course Mikazuki. There are of course others but those are the people he actually knew and personally responsible for their demise, the people he remembered by name.

"That's why this time it will be different. I will change the world properly."

At this moment, Mcgillis opened Bael's faceplate, revealing his face to Tatenashi.

"You might not be able to trust my words. I wouldn't blame you. So let's make a deal, Tatenashi. Just as Gaelio did, be my judge and executioner. If you deemed that I have not changed, that I was still the same man as back then, strike me down like Gaelio did."

Mcgillis spoke resolutely, never once averting his gaze from the former Bauduin. This is how it should be. This, Mcgillis decided, is how it should be. There is no Gaelio by his side now. But there is Almiria, no, Tatenashi. He did not plan to die or give up in his quest this time. But now that she is in front of her and they have talked, it's not a bad idea to have someone take the role of his old friend around. Yes, someone to keep him in check. If it is her, then he knew she will judge him properly and if she does find him wanting, he would be fine to be struck down by her like Gaelio did.

"Then I will hold on to your words, Macky. I want to be able to trust you. That's why I gave you the plans for Kimaris. I gave you my trust as Almiria Bauduin, your wife. But you have not won the full trust of Sarashiki Tatenashi. So please, don't let me regret trusting an old sentiment."

Mcgillis nodded. He'll try not to disappoint her.

"Now then! With that out of the way, let's get to the main topic!"

The girl's expression suddenly turned from serious to playful in an instant. Mcgillis is starting to wonder if she is bipolar or not. Tatenashi stared into the Bael's visor straight at Mcgillis' eyes and frowned.

"As you said, we live in a society built up on an illusion. An illusion cast by the existence of IS. It's true that such a world is undesirable. But you don't need to go as far as to cause a war to change the world. In my opinion, to reverse the current situation in society, there are two ways to go about it; first is the total destruction of all Infinite Stratos and second is making a way for Infinite Stratos to be piloted by males. You with Bael here prove that you have managed to accomplish what was thought to be near impossible. If you release the technology on how to make males able to pilot an IS then we can change the world without resorting to violence. Unless of course you are aiming to pull off the first option?"

"True that if I release the technology I use to make this possible then I will be able to change the world. In truth, I thought about it before too. But we both know that eventually there will be someone that gets in the way."

"Shinonono Tabane, huh?"

Mcgillis smiled. He knew that Tatenashi is smart enough to understand where he's coming from. The core of their problem, the origin of everything. The woman who plays with the world.

"Yes, Shinonono Tabane. As long as she is around, change will never happen, not unless she let it. We cannot let the future of humanity be dictated by a deranged woman like here."

He said. Hearing his words, it's not hard to guess what he is thinking about.

"You are planning to eliminate her."

Tatenashi stated. Mcgillis nodded, not even thinking about denying Tatenashi's conclusion. There is no need to. She is smart and therefore she knew that if you want to truly solve a problem, then you have to cut off the head of the snake. In this case, he is planning to eliminate the origin of Infinite Stratos.

"As long as Shinonono Tabane exist, she will definitely keep making the world dance on the palm of her hand. To truly break the world out of her illusion, we have to eliminate her. Only then that true change can begin."

Tatenashi had a thoughtful look. What he is saying is something big. Something impossibly big that proves how ambitious he could be. Tatenashi cannot deny that Tabane is indeed the cause of their main problem though. After all, she is the woman who aimed nuclear weapons at Japan just to put on a show for her invention.

It's obvious if you could piece enough clues together. The timing of the White Knight incident was too perfect that it is impossible for it to not be a staged event, a devastatingly dangerous staged event that could've ended in disaster if the White Knight missed even one warhead. Tabane is also the only one smart enough to actually hack nuclear warheads from all over the world.

There is no doubt in her mind that Tabane is the most dangerous person on this planet. A woman who can shoot nuclear warheads at her own country without even thinking of possible consequences should her staged event failed in any way is too dangerous to be let loose. But this is the first time she heard someone actually wanting to eliminate that mad woman instead of capturing her alive.

"It will not be easy."

"I never expected it to be. It is why I am gathering resources right now, preparing for the coming war."

"She is the creator of IS and as we have witnessed, she can make an army of unmanned IS if she so pleases. I personally am no fan of Shinonono Tabane but, fighting her might be an even worse uphill battle than fighting Rustal Ellion. She held in her hand the capability to create the most powerful weapon on earth. You yourself are using her technology. If that is the best you could do, I doubt we could win."

The blue haired girl argued. It is a compelling argument. Mcgillis knew full well about the points she brought up. As creator of IS, she would be able to create any number of IS to be her personal force. What she lacked was manpower to be pilots. But now they knew that she could create unmanned units, that advantage became null. If they plan to battle Tabane seriously, engaging her in a war using IS would be foolish. Who knows, she probably even has a killswitch somewhere in the core to switch it off if it were used against her. He can't discount that possibility.

Shinonono Tabane is the most dangerous person on earth, and an enemy even more dangerous than Rustal Ellion. While Mcgillis is sure that his pilots would be superior in quality to any drone Tabane created, numbers have a quality of their own, not to mention whatever new demented ideas she would cook up if pushed. But, she's not the one holding all the cards.

"True she has all those advantages and more, but we have our own advantage. Challenging her in her own field is unwise. That's why we will use our own technology against hers."

"Our own technology?"

Tatenashi raised an eyebrow. She didn't catch the meaning of his words, for a few seconds. When she did, her eyes widened. Not challenging her in her own field. Using their own technology against hers. If said by other people, Tatenashi would dismiss them as mere rambling of someone high on meth or something because Tabane possess the most powerful technology on earth. But it is not the case with Mcgillis. Because she knew what kind of technology he is referring to.

"You're planning to recreate Mobile Suits? The Gundams?"

"Something like that. It is slow-going but that is a part of my plan. My eventual goal though is something more."

"Something more?"

Mcgillis smiled and then point his finger up at the sky. Tatenashi is surprised. She could see the clear excitement in his expression, a look she had never seen before on him as he declared his goal to her.

"To defeat Shinonono Tabane, merge the technology of both worlds together, and journey towards the stars."

* * *

Tatenashi return back to school after her talk with Mcgillis. It has been quite a day for her and she's physically and emotionally drained. The moment she returned to school, she immediately headed back to the student council room, not bothering to watch the interclass tournament. By now, the fight between Mikazuki and Lafter would've ended. Whichever wins will dominate the rest of their opponents.

When she reached her chair, she sat down and fall onto her desk face first. She took a deep breath as she thought about what had happened.

She had planned to reveal herself and talk with Mcgillis the next time they met. To think that it would be so soon. But that's fine. The sooner she let out her grievance the better. She confirmed his identity the first time they talk, and now they have officially began working with each other. The blue haired girl smiled as she sat up and held her hand in front of her chest.

"Macky."

Really, something must be wrong with her. Despite all her grievances with him, she still felt strongly for him. She is aware of all his faults, about what kind of man he is, but still she agreed to work with him. True he said that she could be his judge and executioner but who knows how much of those words she can believe. The rational part of her warned her to keep him at arm's length but she knew she would ignore it despite the risk.

Is it love or some kind of lingering attachment? She never married anyone after Mcgillis' death. It's not because of any lack of suitors but there's just nobody that simply attracted her. Those who wanted to marry her for power are so blatant in their attempt that it is almost laughable. Few tried to marry her because they truly care for her, most of them are fellow pilots who worked with her, but she couldn't reciprocate them properly.

Tatenashi lightly chuckled at herself. She laughed at those who tried to marry her for money and power and she could reciprocate those who truly care for her but she still feels strongly for a man who lied and used her. Why? Perhaps she needs to see a psychologist.

"If this is what they call the red thread of fate then fate has a twisted sense of humor."

Tatenashi muttered. Then she heard a knock coming from the door. She told whoever it is to come in. The door opened to reveal a younger girl resembling her but with longer blue hair and wearing glasses. The girl entered the student council room after closing the door behind her.

"Kanzashi-chan?"

"Onee-chan, you didn't tell me you're back."

The girl's name is Sarashiki Kanzashi, her younger sister in this life. Remembering that she forgot to inform Kanzashi of her return because her head was filled with her talk with Mcgillis, Tatenashi apologized.

"Sorry. There's a lot of things in my head after what happened."

Kanzashi nodded and took a seat. She did notice that her sister seems to be rather out of it when she entered the room. She knew something happened when her sister went out. She monitored her sister's position as an operator whenever she herself didn't sortie and she noted that her sister barely moved from her position after encountering something. Tatenashi also deployed her jamming field as well as block all communication with her. That gave enough reason for her to worry. So she came to the student council office when she noticed that Tatenashi had returned without informing her.

"So onee-chan, what happened?"

Kanzashi asked. Being the good sister that she is, Tatenashi told Kanzashi about her encounter with Mcgillis as well as his plans and goals, of course after omitting everything concerning reincarnation.

* * *

-Several days later-

A young teenage boy with long scarlet hair stirred in his sleep as sunlight bathed his face, telling him that it is time to get up. Begrudgingly, the boy woke up yawning and stretched his arms, letting his blanket fall from his body revealing his well-toned body. Getting up from his bed, he put on a shirt and went to the bathroom.

'That dream.'

The boy, Gotanda Dan, thought as he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. Once he's done, he came out of the bathroom and came down to the first floor to make breakfast. As his family owns an eatery, they have a sizable kitchen as well as a large repertoire of ingredients to make all kinds of food.

'It's been, what, fifteen years since I came to this world? I don't know what the hell happened but to dream that moment now after all this time…'

Dan went to checked the fridge to see what is available. Of course, being an eatery, he has a lot of choice to pick from for breakfast but usually he would pick whatever main ingredient he could reach when he opened the fridge.

"Ahh, there's a leftover curry from last night."

Seeing the leftover food from last night, he figured why not and took it out so he can heat it for breakfast. It's simple and save more time than cooking something. Though he'll probably cook something anyway when his sister woke up. Unlike him, Ran is not the type to just eat the first thing she sees.

As he waited for the curry to be ready, he thought about the dream he had last night. If he closed his eyes, he can already see it. A damaged machine, a single shot of ammo, an enemy fleet, him being the only one to stand between the enemy and his comrades, the frustration when he missed his only shot, he could still see and feel them all vividly despite having fifteen years to come to terms with everything.

This is the first time in years that he dreamt of that moment. He used to dream about it back when he was younger but as he slowly came to term with his new life, the dream slowly disappeared and the memory became just another ache in his heart, a very painful one but one he could live with. So to dream about it again so suddenly, Dan doesn't know what to take that as.

His current life is fulfilling. Not perfect but definitely much better than his previous one. He has a loving family with a bratty little sister and he is actually going to school! That's amazing! Those are things he couldn't experience in his old life, knowing only fighting and fighting. The new life, especially his sister and that one friend of his, had tampered him a lot. If his old friends were to see him now, they would barely recognize him.

Still, he sometimes missed the thrill of battle and a life and death struggle. If only males could pilot an IS then it would be awesome. He would've signed up to IS Academy immediately. Sadly, males can't pilot IS so there goes the idea of getting back into fighting in some kind of machine. It's not that much of a bummer though. He's satisfied enough with his current life. Although…

"I wonder, did the guys survive and lived their life to the fullest?"

He couldn't help but wonder. He missed the Tekkadan. They were his first family so he couldn't help but think about them sometimes, especially after he failed his last attack on the Arianrhod fleet.

His thought was interrupted by a knocking on the front door. The restaurant is not open yet so he wondered who would come at this early hour. Last he checked, Ran and his parents are still sleeping so it couldn't be any of them. Dan walked to the front door and slide it open. When he look at the visitor, he couldn't help but feel surprised.

A short girl with long brown hair tied in twintail is standing in front of the door. A face he had not seen for some years. With a cheerful smile and a wave, Huang Lingyin greeted her old friend.

"Hey Dan, it's been a while!"

* * *

 **Damn, this is very long and very difficult to write. Took me months to even figure out how to deal with those two and I've spent hours just trying to decide what to write during Tatenashi's talk with Mcgillis. I think I have rewritten the scene about ten times or so. I'm not even sure if this one is the best I could do. It's just hard to define how Mcgillis and Tatenashi's relation would be like with their experiences. While we know that she must still feel something for Mcgillis because she declared in the show that she is Mcgillis' wife even after Mcgillis came clean to her, I doubt she would trust him entirely. I get the feeling that writing these two in the future will be more headache than it's worth. Well, I said that a lot to many of my pairings but I'll still write them anyway. So, forgive me if Mcgillis and Tatenashi are a bit off in this chapter. While individually they are not hard to write, but when it is with each other, their character became more complex than I expected. At least dealing with Tatenashi/Kanzashi relation will be easier here.**

 **Anyway, this basically end the intro arc for Mcgillis and Tatenashi. I also finally introduce Rin into the story and another reincarnated Tekkadan member who is quite different from how he originally was but I use the new life to explain the changes. It should be easy to guess who the Tekkadan member I just introduced is. Don't worry, his old personality is still there, just buried deep due to a loving family and lack of action.**

 **Czar Joseph: Here's the awaited confrontation between Mcgillis and Tatenashi. I hope I did them justice because this one is very hard to figure out. Barbatos is also almost ready. I can guarantee that it will be ready before I finish up IS season 1.**

 **HolyKnight5: No battle, sorry. This chapter is mostly them talking about everything they need to talk about.**

 **AnimeFan0216: Glad you like Bael. Unfortunately, Barbatos won't appear during Charlotte and Laura's introduction. But it will still be finished before the end of season 1.**

 **Kharn: Nah, Mikazuki's Barbatos is not a samurai. His unit will always be based on a savage devil which would complement his fighting style. And I already have the designs for the other Gundam IS.**

 **OnyxRex: Laura will appear but she will be a bit different because she will have prior association with another IBO character. Rin has been introduced and Charlotte, let's just see. As for Mika fighting something like the Hashmal, I'm thinking about it. I have plans but I'm still working on how to put it into the story. As for Mika's continued work with Mcgillis, I'm not sure I can answer that this early. Though even if they have a disagreement, the worst that will happen is them parting ways. I don't think Mcgillis would ever want to fight Mika.**

 **Zyber Elthone: I'm sure Mcgillis knew better than to try making an MA when he fought one before. As for Byakushiki, I think it's a mistake on my part for keeping Byakushiki in the story but it's too late to change anything by now. For the name of Mcgillis' group. I'm still undecided. If he's sentimental, I think he'll name his group as 'Gjallarhorn'. Anyway, here is Mcgillis' talk with Tatenashi. A bit unexpected I think but well, this is the best I can do for now. Speaking of Kudelia's support type, I'm using some Valvrave stuff as base since it will be a totally original unit.**

 **Ghost Recon111: Thanks. I personally think that I could've done better with some things in the earlier chapters after rereading it to make it easier on myself but well, things have progressed to this point and I still managed, hopefully. As for Vual and Astaroth, I'll be including the units but not the pilots since I haven't read the manga.**

 **benalien100: Well Phantom Task really have to work hard now because their main enemy have now worked with a real devil of a man.**

 **GBF93: Yeah, well, other than upgrading its basic weaponry, I kinda get a Freedom and Sinanju vibe from Bael so I thought why not? Further upgrades to Bael will probably be based on those units too. As for inconsistencies, I stopped counting. Too many odd stuff happening in IS. For Urdr Hunt and Gekko, I won't use them much other than for their units. I already have my hands full with the main material alone. And for additional IS characters, yeah, I'll probably use the game to expand the rooster, but mostly for the enemy side.**

 **GuestGundam: Tabane is responsible for many things in IS canon. You shouldn't be surprised.**

 **AGundamFan: I figured it's a good time to introduce Kanzashi since Tatenashi will be a main heroine here. So I revealed more info about Almiria's life after the series. Just a biref overview but it's enough to give a picture. I'll do Kudelia when the focus go to her and Mika. As for the Golem, yeah well, don't compare the enemy in a cheap highschool harem series with Gundam enemies. The quality is so different that it's not funny. Gundam enemies can really kill you if you're not careful.**


End file.
